


Different Stars

by softcoverwords



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Flashbacks, Implied Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcoverwords/pseuds/softcoverwords
Summary: When two different stars collide, as they have done time before, Atmos undergoes the biggest change they have yet to see. With their growing problems as Sky Knight and Talon Commander - Starling and Dark Ace will find out that love and family have a stronger bond than loyalties.





	1. He doesn't hear a word I say

**Author's Note:**

> Do have mind that in this fanfiction's timeline;
> 
> 1\. Dark Ace hasn't died;  
> 2\. Far side technology or the Far Side haven't been accessed;

Starling should know better than to fight the Dark Ace especially in the conditions they found themselves in. The most feared pilot in the whole Atmos, a fierce warrior; she better than anyone should know that. She should have flown away or drive them away to another Terra where there would be fighting ground.

Still, somehow, they ended up meeting when she was hovering Terra Tropica on her way to a mission; and she wasn’t going to back down and he wasn’t either. That left them with only one option – to fight.

Starling decided to lose him in the waves, she was quick and could evade the waves quite well with her skimmer so she had no fear getting of stuck and drown – she hoped he would though. She should have known better and have checked why that wave was enormous, then she would have noticed it was a tsunami and not just a large wave.

Needless to say, both got swallowed by the water – them, their rides, everything. The last she saw before blacking out was the Dark Ace looking at her with anger boiling in his eyes. She hoped that anger would drown along with him.

She awoke up on the shore, a bundle of seaweed glued to her hair and her skin dry with salt. The sun was burning down on her, having already dried her uniform - torn from all the tumbling around she had done under water. Her boots however were still flooded with water.

Slowly, and coughing all the salty water and sand from her lungs, she sat up; running a hand through her hair to remove all traces of sand and seaweed. Soon her boots were off and her feet free from their watery cages. She sat there for a few long seconds in silence, breathing in deeply and trying to gather her thoughts – slowly digging her feet into the sand with only the sound of the waves for company.

The silence didn’t last long.

“I thought only the Storm Hawks were children, looks like every Sky Knight is a child”

Starling took a deep breath before turning to look at the source of the voice. Dark Ace stood there beside her, drenched and uniform torn – and that pissed off glare he always had to him.

“Is good to see you’re alive too” Starling rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to the horizon, ignoring Dark Ace’s existence.

“Oh of course, glad to see you refuse to follow your squadron’s example” Dark Ace retorted, aiming to hurt her.

“Oh, another dead squadron retort” Starling laughed bitterly “I’m sorry to inform you but that doesn’t work anymore, heard it too many times”

Dark Ace was about to add something, but Starling reached out and held his wrist in her hand, signaling for him to stay silent. The black haired raised an eyebrow in question but very quickly heard what had caused the other’s reaction.

Quiet muttering coming from the bushes and small stepping noises and clinkering. They both stared at each other questioningly before slowly turning around ; just in time to see small humans coming towards them bearing spears and throwing darts with some kind of poison on them, taking into account the unusual colour– at least they assumed.

“Come on!” Starling called before running into the water and dragging Dark Ace along with her; he didn’t put up much of a resistance, although she could hear his angry grumbles – whether directed at her or the natives, she didn’t know.

They managed to dive before any darts hit them - trying their hardest to stay under water as darts rained on and floated around them. Soon everything became quiet, the attack stopped. Starling and Dark Ace shared a look before peeking above surface.

The coast was clear, only footsteps signaling the natives’ journey back into the bushes and deep inside the forest – the darts thrown at them floating away softly, ironic for the danger they posed. Dark Ace glanced at Starling, silently blaming her for their situation; Starling rolled her eyes in answer.

None of them paid any mind at how their hand fit perfectly in the other’s, or how their fingers had intertwined.

  * \- -



“Now what?” Starling asked, finally breaking the silence between them.

Hours had passed, time spent with heavy silence between them as they sat on the shore looking over the horizon; as if someone would miraculously come to their rescue. Starling had, at some point, rested her chin on her knees, hugging her arms around her legs.

“What do you want me to answer you?” Dark Ace sighed, looking at the young woman sitting beside him “We don’t have a radio, rations, clothes, shelter-”

“Positive outlook”

“Yes, I forgot the irrational thinking process you possess that got us here in the first place” Dark Ace retorted “What was it again, birdie? Positive outlook?”

Birdie. That nickname was like salt in her wounds, leaving a bitter taste in her. At that moment, she regretted all the life choices that had led her to being stranded in an island with the enemy - and the fact he still knew her all too well.

“Don’t call me that”

“Birdie”

“I’ll strangle you”

“B-i-r-d-i-e”

Starling kneeled, ready to pounce on the man and strangle the life out of him, but something stopped her in her tracks – the idea of being completely alone in this Atmos forsaken Terra with dangerous natives and no prospective of rescue.

His infuriating smirk was taunting her.

“As much as strangling you and throwing your body into the ocean would be wonderfully relieving” Starling sighed, sitting on the heels of her feet “I propose a truce”

Seeing Dark Ace’s smug smirk leaving his lips was almost as satisfying as having chocked him.

“A truce?” He questioned, an eyebrow raising slowly as he looked at the young woman beside him.

“While on this island, we are temporarily on friendly ground” Starling answered, not backing down or let her eyes leave the other’s “We will help each other with whatever is needed, no fighting”

“Such benevolence from the sky knight-”

“Yes, we are benevolent; yes, we are naïve” Starling started, interrupting his usual speech about a sky knight’s weakness. Slowly standing up she reached out a hand to the dark haired “Are you going to shut up with the usual retorts and accept?”

Dark Ace stood there, looking from her to her hand before he grabbed it, pulling himself up with her help; “Well, we need shelter and fire; that’s our priorities”

“I can do fire” Starling hummed, looking around for resources.

“I will start on our shelter then” Dark Ace said, still watching the purple haired “Tropical climate is dangerous, it might start raining at any moment”

“Let’s go Darkie, time for work” Starling called, walking away from the man.

“What did you call me?” ´

“Nothing at all, Dark Ace” Starling smirked “Too much saltwater in that brain of yours”

Starling started on the fire; pilling leaves and twigs on the sand and channeling all the knowledge she had learned at the academy to start the fire. However, any spark she managed to produce had no actual results. Fire refused to start no matter how much she blew.

It was after many long and tiring tries that she decided to put down the sticks in her hand and stood up, walking to Dark Ace who had made considerable progress with their shelter. A small frame made with sticks and tied with long leaves was standing proud as the black haired prepared to patch the walls.

Starling took the leaf he was carrying from his hands and started on patching the walls, mumbling how that fire was impossible. The Dark Ace stared at her before chuckling and walking away to attempt to start the fire Starling had been drilling over before.

It didn’t take long before he came back, his face completely black and only worsening as he ran his hands on it. Starling tried not to laugh as he picked up another leaf and started helping her on their shelter.

“We will take care of fire later”

With the two of them working along, the shelter got built in no time; and so, they returned to the pile of leaves yet to become a fire – with the most caution and distrust. It took many tries and a long time to get it right but soon enough a little flame appeared.

If anyone ever questions, they will swear it on their life that, upon seeing the leaves on fire, they did not scream in happiness; that Dark Ace didn’t stand up and started walking around in circles yelling profanities; and that the two of them didn’t hug each other with large smiles of relief. No, never.

  * \- -



_Starling couldn’t believe what was happening; it was nearly impossible for her brain to comprehend. The Storm Hawks were dead. He betrayed them. That’s what that fake mission was all about._

_“Starling”_

_The voices around blurred into nothing, white noise – she cared for nothing at that moment. She only wanted one answer, why? Why had he done it?_

_“Starling”_

_Still, she knew him. She knew him like no one else did – he had sent her on a fake mission to protect her, to steer her away from the explosion of events. All those talons they fought weren’t even aware she was coming, because she wasn’t supposed to be there at all._

_“Sky Knight Starling!”_

_It was at the mention of her tittle, when it echoed through the halls of the sky night council at a booming volume that she came back to earth._

_“Yes?”_

_“We know…You were close to the traitor” She felt bile in her tongue “Did he tell you anything? Were you aware of his plan or intentions? Any sign?”_

_“No” She didn’t know anything – he had tried to protect her from being killed but he couldn’t protect her from being endlessly questioned. She shouldn’t have trusted him, since that flight technics project in the academy._

_“It’s hard to believe he didn’t tell his partner in crime anything!” Harrier retorted from the audience around her and Starling resisted the urge to roll her eyes – the man had a bandage wrapped around his head and left eye, plus a broken arm. It would be distasteful of her. “His little sweetheart”_

_“He didn’t tell me anything, you pompous-” Starling exploded, tears finally growing in the corner of her eyes. She stopped herself just short of calling Harrier something she would regret._

_Her voice was full of venom and she knew it wasn’t helping her case; exploding and feeling any kind of sentiment towards a mention of him would only prove the others right._

_“That’s enough for today, is clear that our Sky Knight Starling is shaken with the recent events” The main councilman spoke, taking his glasses off and Starling wanted to strangle him – he was just as a part of his life as she was and yet he was acting as nothing had happened, as if he didn’t any have fault in this “We’ll question you further later, do keep close to Atmosia”._

_-_

_Another training dummy fell to the ground, broken in half, with its head having flown to somewhere to the other side of the training ground. She just stared at it, breathing deeply and wishing profoundly that the dummy was someone else entirely._

_“Starling”_

_She looked to see her teammate Herriet coming towards her, holding an envelope in his hands and with a somber look on his face – she knew this had something to do with the traitor._

_“A letter from the council-“_

_“Probably wanting to ask me more questions about how I didn’t know his traitorous plan”_

_“He-“ Herriet swallowed down, probably fearing that what he was about to tell her was going to send her off into another training dummy destruction “He was named Talon Commander, highest rank in Cyclonia”_

_She screamed and kicked the dummy, smashing what was left of it._

_How dare he?_

  * \- -



Starling awoke up the next morning with the dream still ringing in her head; Ace was by her side, sleeping peacefully and unaware of her dissipating anger. Slowly, she sat up, trying not to think too hard on when she had started referring to him just as Ace.

The sun had yet to rise and a small breeze ran outside; she knew that until the sun rose, it would be cold out, so she stayed inside – where it was warm and comfortable. She tried not to think on why that was.

Soon Ace awoke up too, turning from one side and the other before sitting up and rubbing his face with his hands.

“Morning there, sleeping beauty” Starling mumbled, looking at the black haired that stared back, as if she was a dream - his conscience soon reached his brain and he seemed to have caught up with their situation.

“Good morning”

“We have to go get food” Starling pointed out, looking out again to where the sun was starting to rise above the horizon “We can’t go on much longer like this”

“We can’t”

Starling stared at the man beside her for a few moments, remembering how he used to be in the mornings and laughed “You’re so soft in the morning”

Ace groaned and exited their shelter, only to come back as soon as the cold hit him. Starling tried not to laugh.

  * \- -



Armed with spears they had managed to make out of branches, Starling and Ace ventured into the jungle in a desperate search for food – hoping to not find any natives or ravenous beasts.

They managed to find a small lake amid the trees, with murky water and some red plants peeking over the edge – in hindsight, that should have been a sign to not go into the water.

Still, in their desperation for food, Ace got into the water, taking a few steps and looking around for any fish – but none came around.

“Try to stand still, they might get near you or come out of hiding” Starling advised, standing at the lake shore and looking out for any possible company. Ace stood still, following the young woman’s advice.

Suddenly, Ace felt something gripping onto his leg and pulling him underwater; Starling barely had time to grab his hand and prevent him from being pulled under. Whatever it was that had grabbed onto Ace was pulling hard and it took a joint effort of Starling pulling and Ace fighting against it to keep them both from going under.

Starling looked around for something they could use but the only thing around was their spears - that had rolled away in the hurry to catch Ace – if only she could reach out and grab them, Ace could stab the unknown terror under the water.

Starling let one hand go from Ace’s and leaned towards the spears, trying to reach one but failing by mere centimeters. She let out a groan and stretched a little longer but still her fingertips could barely touch the spear closest to her.

“Starling, let go!” Ace called, seeing her struggle and knowing there was no way she could reach, or that he could escape what was attacking him.

“No” Was the young woman’s definitive and stubborn answer – she wasn’t letting him go.

“Starling, let go or we are both going under!” Ace argued but Starling didn’t dignify him with an answer this time, simply trying to pull Ace up more before stretching again, closer. Much closer, she could touch it.

“Star, let go!”

Star. No one had called her that in years; 10 years to be exact. Anyone who had been there before the battle knew to never call her that, knew it was reserved and it hit deep within her – most likely sending her into a defensive frenzy.

“Star!”

“Shut it, I’m almost there!” Starling called, coming back to awareness after the nickname. A little more stretch, just a little more – she was so close.

She rolled the small spear under her fingertips, desperately hoping it wouldn’t roll backwards and away from her. Slowly the spear came closer and closer before she managed to grab it in her hand.

“Ace!” She called, throwing the spear at the young man who grabbed it in a perfect swipe and stabbed whatever lurked underneath.

It let go – Ace ran, pulling himself out with Starling’s help before dragging her behind him. They had just reached a tree’s trunk before a tentacle shot from under the water and reached out to them. It barely missed and Ace could feel it barely touching his back. Starling just glanced over Ace’s shoulder, trying to stay still as much as possible.

The tentacle gave up after a few more tries, slowly returning underneath the water to wait for another prey. Starling and Ace stayed quiet and unmoving, breathing heavily as if anything harsher would set the beast after them again.

No one commented on how they held each other’s hand, how their fingers had once again intertwined, how Ace had instinctively placed himself between Starling and the tentacle or how his other hand rested on her waist protectively.

“I told you to let go”

“I told you I wasn’t going to”

They started making their way back when everything seemed to calm down and their breathing became regular – slowly and silently. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, it was a welcome one; they had a lot to think about, more questions than answers.

Since when had Starling stopped hating him for what he had done and the way he had left? When did they start acting like they used to long ago? Did he care? Was it all part of a big plan in his head? More importantly, did she care?

It was amongst asking herself endless questions that Starling sighted another small lake from the corner of her eyes – this one without any threatening features but with bright clear water.

“Ace” Starling called quietly, touching his arm gently. Ace stopped, humming in acknowledgement and following Starling’s line of sight to see the small lake.

“No way, Star” Ace answered her unvoiced question, looking at her with mild shock “Are you crazy? After what just happened?”

Starling ignored the old nickname once again.

“We’re not getting into the lake” Starling rolled her eyes “I’m not that crazy but we can test the waters”

Starling walked forward before picking up a rock and handing it to Ace who took it without question, slowly unveiling her plan – he was always able to do that “Would you do the honours?”

Ace didn’t answer, simply swung the rock into the water as they stayed back in the security of their hiding spot – it didn’t take long before big fishes started jumping out of the lake, falling on land and staying there flailing. Some would go back into the water if they were close to the edge, but others would stay on land.

It took both Ace and Starling a few seconds to take in the situation and process it but soon both lunched forward – running to catch a big fish and kill it. Cooked in the fire it could serve nearly three meals.

Eventually the fishes stopped, everything stopped and quiet settled back in the forest as Starling and Ace sat there by their catch, trying to regulate their breathing.

“We have to get out of this Atmos forsaken terra” Ace spoke, laying down with a laugh and only then did Starling realize how much she had missed that laugh. She laughed along, laying down beside as if nothing had never happened.

  * \- -



Later, as the sun was slowly setting in the background, Ace handled their dinner while Starling desperately tried to dry their uniforms by the fire without setting them alight. It was quiet between them, a welcome and comfortable silence with only the crackling sound of the fire making itself heard.

That’s how they stayed throughout the preparation of their dinner and throughout the meal, simply enjoying the sun setting and the food they caught – the desperate pleas of their stomachs for food being answered.

It was as the final rays peeked over the horizon and their dinner was over that Starling spoke.

“Do you regret it? Do you regret having betrayed them?”

“No” Was Ace’s honest answer and Starling wasn’t surprised “I have regrets of things I did back then but killing them is not one”

Starling knew what he was talking about and her heart clenched in her chest “You should have thought on that before leaving without saying, before killing them without telling me”

“Star, I-” He started but the way she winced at the nickname made him stop in his tracks and take a deep breath before speaking again “I know this is not what you want to hear and is not an excuse – if it is, it will be an asshole excuse but I did it to protect you. Do you think I don’t know they went after you?”

“They questioned me”

“I know; they went after you, they questioned you, they checked for the fake mission I told you about and it wasn’t until your squadron died that they let you in peace” Ace continued, getting angrier and angrier as he spoke, but Starling knew it wasn’t at her “I knew they would, I knew that bastard would and so I sent you on a fake mission to an actual cyclonian base, I didn’t tell you my plan so you would be able to tell the truth when they asked and I made sure the only lead they had of your relation to me was what they knew of us and nothing else”

“You could have given me a sign” Starling muttered.

“I couldn’t risk it” Ace sighed, and Starling knew that but still, she needed to say it “Would you have accepted it if I had told you? Would you have let me do it?”

“No” Starling answered honestly, and silence settled back between them. Some time passed before Starling looked at him, noticing he had been staring at her all this time.

“Aiden” She called, seeing his eyes widen in surprise – she guessed no one had called him by his real name for as long as no one had called her by Star.

“Yes?”

“Thank you” Starling smiled gently.

“For what?” Ace asked incredulously and Starling couldn’t help but laugh at his expression.

“Protecting me when Repton attacked”

“You’re welcome, Star”

  * \- -



_A mission to Bogatton gone incredibly wrong. It was supposed to be a recon mission, getting to know these new defenses the raptors had come up with. However they soon realized that they had vastly underestimated these new defenses._

_It caught them right as they entered the flight territory of the terra and not long after they were being followed and hunted down. Starling was proud of her squadron, they had fought bravely but none of them had been expecting an attack and the first blows hit hard._

_Starlings’s heart was racing furiously, like it had never done before. She sped on her skimmer as fast as it could go, bordering on going over maximum speed; her squadron followed close behind and she prayed that would stay that way._

_Most of them were injured, Starling herself was injured and her vision was starting to swim – she didn’t know how she managed to make those tight turns in her state, but her skimmer had yet to falter or go off path once._

_Adrenaline was a powerful thing._

_“Starling, they are right behind us!” Caspar, warned, turning on his skimmer to shoot perfectly at the raptors._

_“I know, just keep going-” Starling’s order was interrupted when Repton stopped right in front of her and Starling lost control of her skimmer; unable to make the stop at the high speed she was going - crashing and rolling into a tree._

_“Starling!” She heard Cami cry._

_Her squadron soon followed her fate._

_“End of the line” Repton sneered with a smirk on his face and Starling couldn’t say anything, her vision was going black._

_Then it really did and all she heard were screams, grunts and noises that she recognized but her brain refused to interiorize – it couldn’t be true. That couldn’t happen. It was when everything faded to silence that she heard it._

_“She’s mine, Repton” That voice “She’s to be unharmed”_

_“You arrive here and you think you can order me around-” Repton tried to argue but he didn’t let him._

_“I can; she’s mine” Aiden._

_After that her vision faded to black and all she remembers next is to awake up somewhere in the Absolute Zeros’ medbay. When asked she was lied; she told them she had passed out._


	2. His mind is somewhere far away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter has some lines that are an ode to a fic I read long long ago, I had to get that nostalgia!  
> I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post but a terrible writer's block + university got in the way and I just couldn't write anything.  
> It's here, finally!!! Please enjoy and tell me what you thought, I'm always happy to talk with the readers.  
> \- softcoverwords

_Confined to her old bedroom in her parent’s home, still recovering from the attack under their careful watch; Starling was too weak to be aware of many things. Like the news that ran havoc about her, the council meetings to discuss her situation and the question everyone asked – was it him who did that to her?_

_Starling could barely make out what was happening inside her little room, let alone outside and so she was taken care of by her parents in the mere moments she was awake. Dane, the cousin who was like a brother to her, would visit occasionally; cursing Ace when he thought she was asleep._

_Waking moments and sleep stopped being two different things and melted together into a haze._

_So, when she felt someone brush stray strands of her hair from her face, Starling slowly opened her eyes to see him – a dream she seriously did not want to have right now. Aiden._

_“I’m dreaming of you again” Starling muttered, and Aiden laughed, that smooth laugh of his._

_“Apparently you are, Star” Aiden responded softly “I always knew you dreamt of me”_

_“Don’t stretch your luck” Starling whispered, a small smile making its way to her lips weakly – that’s all she could do. Any other time she would have kicked him or hit him playfully, but she was still too weak._

_“How’re you feeling?” Aiden asked, his voice and expression becoming serious._

_“Like I crashed into a tree at max speed” She snorted which sent a wave of pain down her body, making her wince._

_Aiden didn’t speak, didn’t laugh at how Starling spoke of a disastrous situation in a light way – like she always used to. He just kept looking at her before kissing her forehead._

_“Rest”_

_She didn’t have the strength to do anything else, so she did - closing her eyes softly. In the morning she awoke up to a little bundle of lavender in her bedside table. Tears streaming down her cheeks because it hadn’t been a dream._

  * _\- -_



It was the soft breeze of the morning entering their shelter that awoke Starling the next morning; the sight of Ace leaning on his arm and looking attentively over her being the first thing to greet her as she opened her eyes. She took a moment to take him in - the black hair disheveled and free from the head protection he always wore, his eyes a much brighter shade of red than they used to be back then, the thin lips.

“Creep” Starling spoke.

Ace just laughed, brushing her hair back and Starling tried her best not to be reminded of her dream. They had taken big steps yesterday - she had called him Aiden and he had called her Star. Starling had confessed for the first time, to anyone, that she knew he had saved him that day and Ace, in return, told her how he regretted leaving the way he did.

Things weren’t simple anymore. The little black and white world the two of them always hid themselves in, that they sought comfort in and courage to do what they did, it didn’t exist anymore. Now, all was grey; and they had to be careful where they threaded.

“That’s no way to greet people in the morning, Star” Ace retorted, and Starling turned away from him with a smirk.

“Creep” She could feel the smile on his face “What time is it?”

“Judging by the sun, I would say the start of the morning” Ace hummed “Much later than we slept yesterday”

“You’re making me lazy” Starling sighed and scolded herself for shuddering when he wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered in her ear.

“Don’t blame me for having nice arms to sleep in”

He escaped from their shelter just as Starling turned to hit him, laughing loudly enough to attract the not so friendly natives they shared the island with – Starling cursed under her breath as she realized that laugh didn’t make her want to strangle him anymore, but had once again gone back to make her heart flutter.

It was very unwise of her to get involved in this again.

“You asshole!”

-

Days have the tendency to stretch and go by unbearably slow when you have no way to track the time. Even with the growing doubts making their way to the front of her mind – Starling was starting to feel the effects of the boredom and not having anything to worry about but one.

Aiden. There were thousand of questions that ran in her mind.

How would they get out of here? Would they ever? If they did, were they just going to ignore whatever had slowly started to build up again between them? After Starling admitting she knew that her salvation from Repton had been no whim of the lizard? After Ace admitting he regretted leaving her behind?

She had no answers for these questions, no matter how much she thought and wrecked around in her brain – and he wasn’t exactly helping. Ace was sitting in the sand some meters away from her and just overlooking the horizon – completely silent.

Starling knew him too well and recognized this mood of his – he was thinking; and by the frown continuously growing on his face, he was thinking way too much.

The sea and the time on this island were surely draining away her rational thought, she was sure of it. Either that or the fish they ate had a toxin that was messing with her brain because next thing she knew she was leaning over his back, arms hugged around his neck. Ace didn’t speak, he just smiled and started caving under her weight.

“Star”

“Yes?”

“I know we used to do this when we were younger but if you don’t know, you have become heavier than you were” Ace retorted “We’re going to fall on the sand if you don’t get off”

“Ah, you’ve become a weakling I see” Starling retorted, patting Ace’s arms “What a shame”

That only resulted in him leaning down faster “Star”

“Then don’t let us fall” Was Starling’s answer and she scolded herself for smiling when she felt him stop his descend towards the sand “You’re thinking”

“A dangerous past time”

“A rare one for you” Starling poked, to which Ace just answered with grabbing her forearms and trying to pull her down into the sand “Oi”

They stayed in silence after that; both overlooking the horizon as they let thoughts run wild in their heads.

Ten years. Ten long years of taking longer routes to avoid each other, ten years of carefully choosing their missions, ten years of long sleepless nights swearing nothing would ever be the same, ten long years ignoring each other and their unresolved issues.

All it took was one day for them to glue like a magnet. 

Did Starling miss him? More than she wanted to admit.

“Can you still do the gymnastics?”

The gymnastics, as Ace liked to call it. It was something of a party trick, a little joke just theirs because no one else was crazy enough to think of doing handstands of someone else’s shoulders or hands. They took it further, with Starling having found ways to kiss Ace while doing it. And with Ace coming up with creative places for them to do it in – like in a skimmer.

Starling stared incredulously at Ace, not believing what he was saying – “Can I do the gymnastics?! Of course, I can!”

“Do it” Ace smirked, and Starling felt his back straighten and his shoulders square under her. They were much bigger now, much better to do her “gymnastics” and Starling tried her best not to blush at the thought.

Instead she focused on standing up and placing her hands firmly on each of his shoulders, taking a deep breath to prepare herself for what she was about to do.

“You ready?”

“Whenever you are”

A smile grew on her lips at his answer and carefully she hoisted herself into a handstand on his shoulders – she was glad to not feel him tremble under her weight.

She stayed there for a few moments; her legs perfectly straight – all the memories of them doing this flooded her mind. It had been so long, and she seemed to have forgotten how much she loved it.

Slowly she bent backwards, and her legs came down; letting herself fall on the soft sand between his legs.

“I told you I could do it” Starling smirked, turning to look at Ace in challenge but she was only met with the softest look she had ever seen on his face.

“I never doubted you could”

They ended in the same place after dinner, with Starling resting between Ace’s legs and leaning her back against his chest – the moon slowly making its way up the sky was the only telling of the time and the only movement apart from them.

“Do you think we are ever going to get out of here?” Starling asked, breaking the silence they had been in “This is not the most popular terra on Atmos”

Her question was answered with sand being thrown at her.

“Come on, Star; where’s that positive outlook you always have?” Ace asked with a smirk and Starling retaliated by throwing sand at him.

“Will you stop saying that ever?” Starling sighed and was met with another handful of sand and another smirk.

“Depends on how long you will be depressed about our demise” Ace answered and turned his face away from Starling’s second sand attack “It could be worse – the terra is not that bad, we haven’t been eaten yet-”

“Not for lack of trying” More sand.

“Your fault entirely” Sand. More sand.

“Ok, that’s it!” Ace grumbled, swatting away Starling’s hands and standing up “No more sand”

“You started it” Starling smiled, watching the other stand up.

“Childish remark, Star” Ace stared before turning and walking away. However, he didn’t make it very far before a ball of sand hit his back.

“Alright, no mercy this time!” Ace exclaimed before turning around and chasing after Starling who stood up and ran away. Up the beach, around their camp and down into the water; her laughter echoing loudly over his complaints and threats.

As soon as she got deep enough into the water for it to reach her hips, she turned around, throwing water at Ace who stopped following her as soon as the water hit him. Giving up on trying to fight her that way.

“Of course” Ace rolled his eyes, not attempting to dodge the water thrown at him anymore. Starling simply laughed, stopping for a moment to wipe the tears of laughter. That was her mistake.

Ace took that opportunity to dive under the water; and as much as Starling tried to run, she didn’t manage to escape him as he pulled her under, his eyes screaming “Gotcha”. She managed to swim above water again, combing her hair back. Ace followed her, pulling Starling close to him to prevent the current from drifting them apart.

Their eyes met and silence settled between them – while in their minds it was a constant race of questions and answers. Something, at some point, broke between them as they crashed their lips together in a messy and fast kiss.

They stayed there after, hearing the waves as their foreheads rested on one another. Were they willing to throw it all away? If they were found, they could be dead, banished, imprisoned, it all depended on what side found out first.

Were they willing to dive into this grey space where none of them were wrong or right? Where things weren’t black and white and, above all, simple?

When they slowly leaned in and their lips touched again, she knew the answer. This kiss was soft this time around, it wasn’t a spur of the moment action. This time they kissed because they wanted to, because they meant it.

This time they enjoyed it. She could relish in the feeling of his thin lips on hers; his arms tightened around her waist, pulling her up so she could wrap her legs around his hips.

When they kissed, none cared for what would come later – the fight they would have to face once they were out of this terra. For the first time in a very long time, they were selfish.

  * _\- -_



_Lightning was late yet again for the same reason as always. Zanni refusing to manoeuvre the Condor to Atmosia, Ace arguing that he wasn’t going to be doing anything at all in the meeting, Jay adding sarcastic remarks about Starling being the only one capable of stopping the two of them from fighting and making Crystal lose all her cool._

_As much as he and Heron tried to keep the team from descending into chaos, somehow it always ended up like this._

_Of course, when they all finally arrived to Atmosia, Lightning had to speed out of the Condor and onto the streets of the Terra. Arriving to a council with closed doors and a few interested people outside waiting for any big news from the Sky Knight meeting._

_Silent and carefully, Lightning made his way into the council building, trying to not get noticed by anyone or disturb the ongoing meeting – it was chaotic and loud enough already without needing him to add to it._

_Quickly he sighted the head of purple in the middle of the gathering, holding an absurd amount of papers and shuffling through them angrily._

_“Heya Birdie!” Lightning called softly as he reached Starling, who cringed at the nickname._

_“I have told you not to call me that” Starling muttered, handing some of the papers to him “There, all yours”_

_“What have they done to piss you off?”_

_Before Starling could respond, loud banging noises echoed in the council as the main councilman hit the wood hammer on the table screaming for order and silence. It only seemed to add to the chaos instead of controlling it. Starling covered her ears and winced with every hit of the hammer; Lightning however only laughed loudly at the other’s suffering – he was used to the chaos._

_“I hate that hammer!” Starling whispered angrily as silence finally settled in the council “Didn’t I tell you to advise him about stopping this hell?”_

_“Yes, and father said that if you have a problem that you can bring it up with him” Lightning smirked, enjoying the way Starling’s eyes filled with fury as she glared at him “My, my, birdie; do you look at your boyfriend that way too?”_

_“How have I not murdered you yet?” Starling retorted._

_“Would you two scoundrels kindly quiet down?!” Harrier interrupted quietly, approaching the two of them with an angry look “This is an important Sky Knight meeting, Terras are being threatened and the two of you are bickering like children!”_

_“Harrier, shove it” Starling hissed, turning to glare at the blond._

_“Ace has had a terrible influence on you!” Harrier pointed out, only fuelling Starling’s anger. Lightning was just waiting to see her explode and punch Harrier “You’ve become terribly uncivilized”_

_“Why Harrier, let me put in in a more civilized way for you” Starling smirked “Shove thy opinions up thine arse”_

_Before Lightning could stop the other two from fighting, Harrier’s gasp was interrupted by one of the older Sky Knights speaking up louder than normal._

_“Now, I think the young ones should do it”_

_The three of them stopped their fighting almost instantly, their back straightening and a sombre look settling in their faces. “Young ones” that was them, the youngest Sky Knights in the Atmos._

_“Why, it’s not a bad idea” The main councilman added and Lightning gulped – he knew that tone of voice, they were in serious trouble._

  * _\- -_



The next morning, they awoke up with Starling laying on Ace’s chest and him sprawled on his back. Starling also noted her splitting headache – in hindsight, she should have guessed that was a bad sign. She should have known things were about to change.

“Ace, awake up” Starling spoke softly, shaking the man who opened one eye to peek at her.

“Star, please” Ace groaned “Whatever it is, let me sleep; I feel miserable”

“You’re not the only one” Starling groaned, combing her hair back and feeling like someone was hammering her head open “What happened last night?”

“You were childish and threw sand at me” Starling decided to let that one slide, she had no patience to argue how he started the sand war “I chased you down to the water, we kissed and now I’m pretty sure we have a cold”

After that explanation Ace just turned around, waving a hand to Starling attempting to stop any more questions she had. However, before she could open her mouth, the sound of a skimmer filled the air between them, and Ace was up and out of their shelter before Starling could even blink.

The skimmer belonged to an old man that had seen their shelter and decided to stop – however, as soon as he saw Ace the man’s eyes filled with fear. Starling’s presence didn’t seem to help in any way, but the man explained that he belonged to a neutral terra and was willing to help them to the closest neutral zone if they didn’t kill him.

That’s where they were now, sitting on a supply depo - waiting for the two skimmers they had asked for and sipping on warm coffee. They had been silent since they were out terra Tropica and Ace honestly didn’t know what to tell the woman.

Ace watched as Starling took a gulp out of her coffee, wincing as another wave of pain hit her. They looked terrible; he could notice now – something he hadn’t paid attention to when they were stranded.

Starling’s hair was dishevelled, her cheeks were tainted a faint red from the burning sun of the past days, her lips were chapped, and her skin was dry. He was sure that he did not look any better than she did.

Still, he could not stop looking at her.

“Creep”

“So you’ve told me”

“You look awful” Starling pointed out, taking another sip from the coffee.

“As do you; who nested in your hair? Storm Hawks’ pet?”

Somehow Starling found herself laughing at the man’s retort, before her temporary happiness came crashing down when she realized something.

“What do we do now?” Starling asked and Ace didn’t answer her, simply taking a large gulp of his coffee as if it would help to clear the fog around their minds.

“I don’t know, Starling” Ace spoke “It’s not like we can do much, you’re not joining us and I, for sure, will not go back”

“So what do you suggest?” Starling hissed.

His answer was a sigh and raised a hand to his forehead; Starling’s anger dissipated and she tried her best to ignore the reason why she was so angry in the first place “We can’t do anything, Star; I wish I had something else to tell you but I don’t”

Starling sighed and went back to her coffee, enjoying her last moments with him in silence. Ace did the same, not wanting to anger her. It would be easy to turn his back on her again if he didn’t say anything else.

She only spoke again when they were getting on their skimmers; Ace already on his and ready to depart.

“Aiden”

He stiffened at the name and looked to the side only to be met with Starling’s lips on his. The kiss was passionate, and he couldn’t resist wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. Her hands sneaked up from his shoulders to his hair where they tangled in the dry mess it was.

When it was over, they broke apart, out of breath; they just stayed there, catching their breath before Starling punched him in the chest.

“I’m willing to ignore your questionable alliances if you prove something to me” Starling spoke, and Ace could beg.

“What?”

“How much you regret it”

A smirk made its way up his lips before Ace leaned down to place another kiss on Starling’s mouth. He could feel a smile growing on her face as she grabbed his collar and pulled him closer.

“Asshole” Starling whispered into his mouth and Ace just chuckled.

“You love me”

“Don’t stretch your luck” Starling smirked before punching his chest again and walking back to her skimmer.

Ace watched as she flew away, waiting until she was out of sight to fly away from the terra himself. He had a lot to explain back home.


	3. We're perfectly imperfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: !!!SEXY SCENES!!! IMPLIED SEXUAL ACTION! THERE WILL BE A SKIP MARGIN FOR THOSE WHO WISH TO NOT READ IT!

The next time they saw each other was at an auction event a mission had led Starling to.

Sitting at the bar, twirling the champagne flute in her hand, Starling watched what was left of the bubbly drink dance inside the clear glass. The attendees buzzed around the room, twirling to the soft music or speaking quietly to each other.

These events were rare – Atmos lacked resources and prime materials, only few people could afford more expensive things. People like the ones she was currently in the midst of.

Beautiful gowns and fabrics flew around, almost calmingly; however, Starling’s attention was focused on something else. She had her eyes set on a tough man with harsh facial lines that kept laughing loudly in the back of the room, breaking the rich and controlled atmosphere of the event – someone clearly lacked some finesse.

Starling had gotten wind through the Storm Hawks of the man’s intentions – a beautiful necklace that contained at his core a crystal would be auctioned; if said crystal fell in the wrong hands it could cause terrible consequences.

Chester Acker seemed to want to get his hands on said crystal and take over a poor innocent Terra to annex to his – Piper was worried he would be able to figure out the crystals inner workings; Starling was worried he wouldn’t but still decided to use it anyway and cause a bigger chaos by using the crystal in the wrong way.

She was not about to let that happen – and because no other Sky Knight was interested in outside terra missions besides her and the Storm Hawks, she took the mission, declining the help the Strom Hawks had offered. The thought of the Storm Hawks trying to fit in at the auction almost made her laugh.

“Look who it is”

Starling smirked at the sound of that voice, recognizing it anywhere without having to look. Aiden.

She turned to see Ace clad in a tuxedo, hands in his pockets and a smirk on his lips. His hair finally out of that head protection and styled to be out of his eyes. Eyes which were accentuated by the red of his jacket. She had never seen him like that, all prim and proper – the suit fell perfectly on him; giving him a charm and elegance he lacked in his Cyclonian uniform.

Not that she would let him know that, his ego was terribly big as it was.

“Do my eyes deceive me?” Starling poked “You’re wearing a tuxedo”

Ace’s smirk widened and he took a moment to look Starling up and down. Her soft jade satin gown hugged her torso and fell perfectly over her hips, her hair out of the usual tail and done up in a small updo at the back of head – the soft gold dusting of shimmer around her eyes was hypnotising.

She didn’t look tough like she usually did; she looked delicate and soft.

“You don’t look so bad yourself” Ace spoke, taking the others hand and placing a kiss on it “What are you doing here, Starling?”

“Why, Ace” Starling smirked, pulling her hand away and turning back to the bar “Buy a girl a drink before you decide to question her intentions”

Ace did buy her a drink, sitting beside her and calling the attention of the bartender with a move of his hand.

“Can I help you?” The bartender asked, approaching them with a courteous smile.

“An Old Fashioned and a Black Russian for the lady” Ace answered, shooting Starling a smirk – Starling only chuckled and handed the champagne glass to the bartender with a thank you.

“Well, well” Starling answered as the bartender walked away “Are you trying to impress me with the fact you still remember my drink of choice?”

“After the countless times you had me prepare it for you, it would be hard to forget” Ace sighed “What are you doing here, Starling?”

“I’m here on a mission” Starling sighed, wishing the bartender would hurry with those drinks “I’m assuming you are too; this doesn’t seem like the kind of place you would hang out at”

“So much for all those years trying not to mingle in each other’s missions” Ace hummed and that was enough confirmation for Starling.

Starling was about to give the other an answer, but another loud and booming laugh broke the comfortable atmosphere and Starling couldn’t help but glare at the older man she had been keeping an eye on.

She could feel Ace following her line of sight; “I’m assuming that guy has something to do with your mission”

“Indeed, he has”

“Good, you’re not in the way of my mission”

“You’re that worried about me getting in your way?” Starling smiled and Ace smirked at her, leaning closer towards her. 

“Never” Ace answered with that devilish smirk of his, causing the bartender to gulp as he placed down their drinks and fled the scene before he could get in the midst of anything he shouldn’t.

“Don’t worry, Ace” Starling spoke as they clicked their glasses together “You’re not the one I want to catch tonight”

She wouldn’t dare to say - or ever.

  * \- -



They kept sitting at the bar as the auction started, watching as the attendees raised their numbered plaques and the objects for auction were assigned. Pieces of art, clothes, expensive bottled drinks – everything was auctioned slowly and calmly.

Starling watched as the necklace she was after was brought on stage – the blue crystal pendant shone in the lights, hanging from a thin silver chain. It was breath taking.

She almost had difficulty believing that a crystal shard that size could cause so much destruction.

“The bidding starts as 2,000 Mags”

“3,000” The man called, raising his plaque number in the air and Starling sighed, hoping she would not have to go over the budget. The habitants of the endangered Terra had kindly offered their savings to her, willing to do anything to save their freedom. Starling had also managed to wrangle some money from the Sky Knight council. They were not pleased as it was already, not wanting to get involved in the conflict. If Starling had to bet more than she could afford then she would better prepare for a fight with the council.

“We have 3,000”

“4,000” Starling spoke up, raising her own plaque. She could feel Ace smirking beside her.

“We have 4,000”

“I give 8,000” The man smirked, challenging her – Starling wasn’t about to give up on this.

“9,000” Was her answer and the man glared at her. Starling didn’t turn to even glance at him, she didn’t have the time for petty fights.

“10,000” The man answered, and Starling sighed – the budget was met. Starling breathed out softly, trying not to show weakness to the man that watched her like a hawk – she tried to remember herself that this was a charity auction and the money would go to the new medical facilities of the terra.

“30,000” That was it, that was her budget and the money she had in her savings. She was now considerably poorer and wondering if stealing the necklace would be so bad.

The room gasped and Starling knew she had got it when the men’s eyes widened, and he lowered his plaque slowly – she heard Ace whistle beside him. The small taste of bitter victory was enough to drown her sadness over the blow to her savings for a small while.

“30,000 going once, going twice” The auctioneer called before hitting his hammer on the table “Sold to the beautiful lady at the bar for 30,000 Mags”

The man glared at her and prepared to walk to her as another item was brought upon the stage – however Starling glanced at him and smiled, as if nothing had happened. She must have had a look in her eyes though – the man stopped and sighed, giving up his chase.

“Darling, your looks could kill” She heard Ace speak and she turned her “murderous” look on him.

“Now, now; save it for the bedroom” Ace sing-sang and Starling sighed “Where did you get so much luiss vuiton?”

Starling couldn’t help but laugh at hearing Ace use slang, covering her mouth with her hand and reaching for her glass to take a gulp of the strong alcohol in hopes to stop her laughter.

“So?”

“I didn’t” Starling answered after taking a sip of her drink “It was half my savings and donations from the Sky Knight council”

“You managed to get the Council to give you money?” Ace wondered, glancing as a dress was brought on stage.

“With a lot of struggling” Starling sighed, taking another gulp in hopes of drowning the memory of her hearing with the council as she asked them for money.

“You have more influence than I remember you having” Ace smirked, and Starling ignored him, not dignifying him with an answer. He didn’t need one.

Silence settled over them as the auction continued and Starling didn’t mind. That’s when another necklace made its way into the stage and Starling sensed Ace straighten beside her – that’s what he was after.

The necklace was unusual; made of a shiny black material with intricate patterns and a massive red stone settled in the middle, held by the intricate filigree around it. It gave off a haunting feeling and Starling didn’t trust it for one second.

“This is a rare and unique item” The auctioneer called “Belonging to the Cyclonis family, an old heirloom”

The room effervesced in whispers, the calm atmosphere broken by the shock as people turned to one another and wondered how a cyclonian heirloom had landed upon that stage – Starling wondered that too.

“Bidding will start at 30,000 Mags”

“50,000” Ace spoke beside her, raising his plaque number – more whispers, and Starling knew they were attracting too much attention to themselves when she started feeling curious glances on them.

No one bid any higher and the necklace was assigned to Ace who only sighed, taking another swig of his drink – “Why do you get the interesting fight with the old man and I get the bet no one wants?”

Starling just smirked and sipped her drink – “maybe you should bid again”

He did; on a beautiful necklace of a filigree of green stones that rained down – fighting for it with an old lady.

“Evil, evil man” Starling muttered while Ace smirked victorious “You could have let the poor woman win”

“I like to keep what’s mine”

Starling felt he wasn’t talking about the necklace.

  * \- -



How Starling found herself in the middle of the dance floor in Dark Ace’s arms, she could not tell – but that’s where she was. Being twirled around the dance floor while Ace’s arm rested on her waist, another held their hands beside them.

“I’m glad I came tonight” Starling muttered, watching Ace’s eyes widen at her honesty “This wouldn’t have ended well had the Storm Hawks come in my place like they wanted to”

Starling could almost laugh at the way Ace blushed when he realized what she was attempting to do – she felt him tighten his hold around her waist as he twirled them once more.

“I doubt the night would have been half as fun” Ace sighed, thinking on the annoying brat and his team, running around the auction “I’m getting too old to put up with them”

Starling’s answer was to giggle at his exasperation, but Ace wasn’t having it. With a sure movement, Ace stepped sideways taking Starling with him; her leg wrapped around his waist as another extended at their side. Starling smirked, leaning back and away from Ace – though everything was upside down she could see that they were, once again, attracting attention to themselves.

“Here I thought you were happy to see me, Star”

She had him where she wanted, that’s what she had been waiting for him to say. With a smile she came back up, leaning forward to whisper in his ear – “I’m always happy to see you, Aiden”

His answer was to tighten his grip on her hand.

“Room 535” Starling whispered, landing a kiss below his ear “Come show me how much you regret it”

With a twirl, Ace was watching her step off and walk away, gracefully making her way through the ballroom and out of the door, smiling softly at the butler who handled her coat and a black bag.

  * \- - **[Skip here if you don't want to read implied sex]**



The warm water washed over her as she combed her hair back; closing her eyes, Starling let her shoulders fall as she breathed in. Letting the stress of the evening wash away with the water.

Time was slowly passing, like a clock in slow-motion. She could trace Ace’s steps in her mind from the moment she left the auction room.

He would have to wait before leaving after her, they couldn’t afford to create any suspicion around them; he would leave and hopefully go to his room first, maybe even shower, get his things. Otherwise he would have been rash and impulsive like he usually was and would run here.

Starling was stepping out of the shower when a knock landed on her door – a strong and hurried one; that’s when she knew he had chosen the hurried path.

Wrapping the hotel towel tight around her chest and combing her hair away from her face, she walked across the room to open the door. Starling had only a second to see a black bag fly past her to land in a corner of the room before someone was pouncing on her, pushing her against the door and closing it in the process.

Ace looked ragged, like he had been racing here and Starling would bet he had; his hair wasn’t combed anymore, it was now disheveled and soft, he had lost his tie and the upper buttons on his shirt were open – somehow he looked even better than he had before.

“Ace”

“Star” Ace smirked, his lips making his way down her neck, marking her with a bite where her neck and shoulders met “You have no idea how much I missed this”

“This?” Starling hissed at the bite, grabbing Ace’s hair and pulling him to look at her “or me?”

Ace’s eyes narrowed, stepping away from the door and carrying her across the room, her legs wrapped around his hips – that didn’t stop him from throwing her on the bed.

She was yet to stop bouncing on the mattress when Ace climbed on the bed, halfway through losing his jacket – “Let me show you”

His growling sent shivers down her spine.

  * \- -



She couldn’t sleep; a problem that often haunted her. Even now, tired out and comfortable in a bed, she couldn’t sleep. She tried to clear her head of thoughts, relax her muscles but nothing was working. She tossed and turned, huffing with exasperation – at some point during her turnings, Aiden mumbled and grabbed onto her, hugging her to his chest and placing a hand behind her head.

His arms were strong, holding her there, making her feel safe; he was right when he said his arms were nice to sleep in – still, tonight, not even him seemed to be able to calm her down to bare staying in bed without doing anything the whole night.

Slowly, she peeled herself away from his arms and stood up, picking up her notebook, a pen and a few spare papers – if she wasn’t going to sleep than she, at least, would get some work done. That’s where she was now, sitting on the bed with the white cotton sheets held close to her chest, sketching flight patterns and writing notes on flight technics.

That’s when she felt a hand on her back, long fingers slowly making their way down her spine, she didn’t need to look to see who it was – “Did I awake you up?”

“No” Ace answered, sitting up to look over Starling’s shoulders “I awoke up on my own”

A comfortable silence settled between them as Starling kept on working and Ace rested his chin on her shoulder, only interrupted when he would point out what she could add or take away from her work. Hence why she didn’t pay much mind when Ace backed away, but she couldn’t help but startle when she felt something cold land on her chest.

Looking down she saw the beautiful necklace Ace had won on the auction, the filigree of green stones cascading down her collar – “What are you doing?”

“It’s for you” Ace answered nonchalantly, landing a kiss on her neck; right in one of those reddish marks he had left there hours before “I don’t reckon I would look good with it”

Starling let a smirk form on her lips, glancing at the man beside her – “So you thought it would look good on me?”

“It brings out your eyes” Ace answered, finally taking his eyes of the necklace and Starling’s collarbones and settling on her eyes which shone in the dark lit room, just as much as the stones did - he was right.

Starling sighed and smiled, leaning to place a kiss on Ace’s lips. The man chuckled and leaned forward, carefully laying her back on the mattress; their kiss deepening as they went. He could feel the cold of the necklace on his skin, compared to the warmth of the woman. He let his hands roam her body to rest on her hips, down her thighs as he slowly parted her legs to stand between them.

Starling wrapped her arms around his shoulders, letting her hands roam and caress freely on his back, feeling of the toned muscles under her palms. She arched her back as entered her, her lips detaching from his as she threw her head back, a breathless moan escaping her and echoing throughout the room.

  * \- - **[It's safe to read from here for sensitive audiences]**



_It was supposed to be an innocent date night. Sky knights don’t have much alone time and being in different squadrons didn’t help their case – so Starling and Ace held onto date nights with everything they had._

_Tonight, Ace was supposed to get on his skimmer, leave the Condor behind, pick up Starling and take her out on one of the rare nights they had free. Take her somewhere quiet where it would be just the two of them - no Lightning to get on his nerves, no squadrons meddling in their lives, no dangerous missions and, most important of all, no talons to make an abrupt and unwanted interruption._

_He spoke too soon._

_Cyclonian talons did show up. Stupidly, the two of them had been too caught up in each other to notice the small gang of talons making their way towards them._

_So, they got captured; tied up and blindfolded. When the talons took off their blindfolds, Ace regretted having asked where they were taking them so many times – cause now both were dangling off the edge of a cliff in Terra Aquanos._

_“Enjoy the view while you can, lovebirds” The head talon taunted and the couple shared a worried look between them, the laughing of the talons becoming almost inaudible with the strong wind blowing around them._

_Below them, way down, the dark lake promised certain death – there was no way they could escape while tied. All around were only pointed rocks that dived under the lake and added to the ominous feeling that this time they were not going to make it._

_“Any information you want to give us before you go for your swim?”_

_The couple only broke away from looking at each other to glare at the talon, who seemed unimpressed with their threatening looks._

_“Not any that would concern you” Starling sneered._

_“I do” Ace added “Bite me”_

_“Throw them in”_

_That was the last thing Starling and Ace heard before they were let go and they plummeted to the water. Immediately letting go of the air they were trying to hold when they collided with the frigid cold water._

_They tried swimming towards one another, but no matter how much they fought they could not undo the bindings on their wrists. Ace was able to hold on a little longer, but he wished he wouldn’t – holding on longer gave him time to see Starling’s eyes close slowly as she started losing her consciousness._

_Just as he started to lose it as well, he felt something pull him and Starling up, and soon they were out of the water and laying coughing on the dock. Starling slowly coming back to herself._

_“Look who we have here! A Storm Hawk and an Interceptor”_

_Both looked up to see Triton, from the Neck Deeps, staring down at them with his hands on his hips. With a nod from Triton, some of his squad mates started undoing their restraints, finally freeing them._

_“What were the two of you doing up there?”_

_“We got caught by the cyclonians” Ace explained through ragged breaths and coughing out all the water in his lungs “They threw us down”_

_“Be on alert, they might be close still” Triton ordered, and chaos issued – or at least that’s what it felt like for Starling and Ace who were still laying on the dock with everyone running around them. Triton, however, had kneeled beside them and was watching the two carefully._

_“I’m assuming you’ll want to keep this hidden from your squad mates”_

_“That would be great” Starling coughed, finally managing to sit up properly._

  * \- -



Ace awoke up startled from the dream, taking a deep breath and running his hand over his face to wipe away the drowsiness of sleep – not like he could go back.

Turning, he came face to face with Starling – the woman slept soundly beside him, her purple hair dishevelled as strands fell over her face, her eyelids shone with remains of the gold shiver she had been unable to remove, lips parted slightly and pink against her white skin, the sheets barely covering her body

He reached to brush the wild strands of hair away from her face, watching as the woman’s green eyes slowly blinked open.

“What time is it?” Starling asked in a soft voice, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with the palm of her hand.

“Early morning” Ace guessed, looking over the woman’s shoulder to see the light outside the balcony window. Starling hummed and closed her eyes again, letting out a soft sigh.

“You managed to sleep” Ace pointed out, landing a soft kiss on the woman’s shoulder and caressing down her arm.

“You tired me out”

“I tire you out?” Ace smirked and Starling’s answer was to punch him in the arm jokingly.

“Shut up” The purple haired woman answered “Yes, you’re too annoying for your own good; go away”

Ace let out a loud laugh that echoed into the room, leaning down to leave a bite in the woman’s neck, getting a soft hissed breath out of her. With a chuckle, he stood up and made his way into the bathroom for a much-needed shower.

Starling, on the other hand, fell into a comfortable daze; only awaking when she felt a pillow colliding with her head.

“Up and at them, missy” Ace laughed, sitting in the bed, white towel wrapped around his hips – Starling raised the pillow from her face to glance at the man “I want breakfast”

“Call room service”

“I can’t call room service with you sprawled naked on the bed” Ace bemused, leaning to kiss his way up Starling’s back “Star”

Starling’s answer was to slap the man with the pillow he had throw at her before getting up and making her way to the bathroom and snatching Ace’s white shirt from the floor where they had discarded it the night before.

“Deeply annoying”

When she got out of the bathroom, Ace was already sitting at table in the balcony, reading the newspaper and sipping on a cup of coffee. Starling tied the last few buttons of the white shirt and made her way to the balcony, sitting opposite of him.

“I scared the room service kid”

“I imagine you did if you opened the door in just the towel” Starling snorted, reaching to pour herself some coffee “Did he recognize who you were?”

“He did call me Commander” Ace snorted, and Starling kicked him lightly under the table “I will assume he did”

They ate in silence, enjoying each other’s company – with Starling watching as people’s life unfolded in the street below and with Ace turning the pages on the newspaper aimlessly, once in a while glancing over it to stare at Starling – who, he tried not to notice, was only wearing his shirt and nothing else.

“You can’t talk about me”

“Hmm?” Starling raised an eyebrow in question – halfway through eating her third cupcake.

“You can’t talk about my towel when you are practically naked”

He shouldn’t have teased her because she didn’t answer him, she only went back to her cupcake and pulled her leg up to rest on the seat – giving him the most tantalizing of views.

  * \- - 



They got out of the room in what they hoped was an inconspicuous manner, Starling had gone as far as to pull the hood of her sweater over her head. Ace, in normal reckless fashion, had decided that a t-shirt and jeans was sufficient to not get him too noticed – Starling didn’t try to fight him, nor did she point out someone had already recognized him.

They tried to enjoy every last moment together, not knowing when the next would come. With each minute, Starling could feel the pressure of their responsibilities and positions rain down on their shoulders; slowly but surely, she got reminded that what they had done that night in that hotel room was treason – for the both. It was also when Ace closed the door of the room and wrapped an arm around her shoulders that she forgot her worries of treason – she couldn’t care less.

She also didn’t care that they looked like teenagers – with Starling sat on her skimmer, her legs wrapped around Ace’s hips, his hands on either side of her to keep them both from falling over.

“We’re being worse than the Storm Hawks” Ace grumbled into her lips, but making no movement to step away from her.

“At least the Storm Hawks manage to not glue to each other” Starling smirked “Speaking of responsible teenagers, I have to go meet them so off”

Ace landed a last kiss on the woman’s lips before she could shoo him away, letting her throw a leg over the skimmer and start it.

“Have fun babysitting”

“You too” Was Starling’s answer and with a last kiss she was gone into the blue sky and between the clouds, leaving him alone and knowing exactly what she had been talking about.

  * \- -



The farther Starling made her way into the endless corridors of the Condor, the stronger the sweet smell that wafted through them got her and the more it hit her – the more it threw her back on a loop of memories.

The sweet smell of baking reminded her of the cookies Avery used to make for the squadron, soft and chewy – Starling had never managed to do them as well as she did and oh, did she miss them.

Following the smell, she found Piper in the ship’s kitchen, clad in a green apron with a smear of flour in her cheek and walking around the kitchen making what Starling had heard as the famous Piper sand cakes – she couldn’t help but smile at the girl who was yet to notice her presence.

“Piper”

Piper gave a jump in the air, startled, her eyes wide as she turned to glance at the woman leaning on the kitchen entrance – “Oh, Starling, hi”

“Came in a bad time?”

“Not at all” Piper smiled softly, wiping her hands on the apron, trailing it with flour “Can I help you with anything?”

“I thought this would be better off in your hands” Starling smiled, handing the girl the black bag she had collected at the auction.

Piper took the bag from the woman, opening it to see a black box sitting inside; with a nod Starling urged her to open it, and inside Piper saw the blue crystal necklace they had been warned about.

They had been planning to steal the necklace once it was auctioned but Starling had insisted on doing that mission, saying she would find a less troublesome way to acquire it.

“You got it” Piper gasped, and Starling shrugged with a smile “I thought it had been auctioned last night, how did you get it?”

“It was” Starling smiled, leaning on the kitchen isle “I have my ways”

“For what?”

The two turned to see Aerrow make his way inside the kitchen with a smile, Radarr perched on his shoulder with a curious look. The blue creature chirped before jumping on Starling’s shoulder to look at necklace inside the box.

“Starling got the necklace” Piper spoke, turning the box for Aerrow to see for himself.

“That’s amazing!” Aerrow exclaimed, smiling at the two but his smile soon faltered when his eyes landed on Starling “Uh, Starling, what’s that on your neck?”

Starling hummed before she realized what it was that could possibly be on her neck and she cursed Ace, hoping he would crash somewhere. She tried to make it look like she didn’t know at all that she had a purplish mark on her neck, slowly taking a hand up to cover – hoping they would buy it.

“What’s what?”

“You have a black mark on you neck” Aerrow pointed out and Radarr tried to sniff at it but Starling smiled and waved the creature’s attention away with a few pets.

“I’m sure its nothing” Starling smiled “I guess the security guard I wrangled last night hit me harder than I thought”

The red haired hummed, letting the topic drop but not entirely convinced on her story; there was nothing more she could say to make him at ease and she took that as a cue to leave before they notice any other mark the feared Dark Ace had left on her.

“Very well, I’ll be on my way” Starling smiled, watching Radarr jump off back to Aerrow “Duty calls somewhere else”

“You sure you don’t want to stay for a bit?” Piper asked, her face turning worried.

“I’m sorry, not today” Starling spoke softly “Another time”

Always the same answer.

“At least take some cookies with you” Piper pointed out, running around the kitchen to get a small box where she fit a couple cookies, handing it to Starling with a smile “They came out very good this time around”

Starling smiled and took the box, stealing one off the counter with a wink “Call if you need anything”

With that and a tap on Aerrow’s shoulder she was gone, leaving the Aerrow and Piper in the kitchen, both looking worried as she left.

“She was in an awfully good mood today” Piper spoke, turning to look at Aerrow.

“I guess the mission went well” Aerrow shrugged, reach for a cookie off the counter but having his hand slapped away lightly but Piper.

“Don’t even think about it”

“You let Starling take some!”

“Starling was leaving and besides, I’m sure she had a long night yesterday” Piper argued, turning back to her cooking “She deserved a treat”

Aerrow didn’t answer, only stood silent for a few moments before reaching to take a cookie and running out of the kitchen.

“Aerrow!” Piper called but all she got was the trail of laughter the other left behind.

  * \- -



They did call. Earlier than Starling expected too.

She had just returned from her jog when she heard the radio in her living room come to life, the static echoing in the living room and followed by Aerrow’s worried voice.

“Aerrow to Starling, Aerrow to Starling”

Starling sighed and walked to the radio, picking it up to answer – “I’m here”

“We have a problem” Starling felt dread dropping to the bottom of her stomach when she heard the way the boy spoke, realizing that whatever it was that haunted the other, it was more serious than she first thought.

“What’s wrong?”

“They are back” Aerrow spoke “The Storm Hawks, past squadrons, civilians-”

“Aerrow, calm down” Starling interrupted his panicked speech, rubbing her face with her hands and sitting on her sofa, trying to make sense of what the other was saying “Who came back?”

“Everyone, everyone who died in the last 10 years” Aerrow spoke, and finally Starling realized how big the problem was “You name them, they are here”

It took a bit for her to answer, enough that Aerrow had to make sure she was still on the line. However, she was seeing her life pass her by, all that had happened in the past month shatter before her – that meant that her squadron was back, that meant that the old Storm Hawks were back, the old Master Anarchis, everyone was back.

“Starling”

They had a big problem.

“I’m on my way, try to keep everyone calm”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! This chapter was extremely fun to write, even with all it's challenges! I want to thank everyone once more for all the support on this work, it has been amazing and so much fun to write it!   
> I hope you guys don't get too mad with the cliffhanger! XD An ode to the series.  
> I also want to give a big thanks to @carlottastudios @rainymeadows @crystalxcrowned @myhushhushdarling @hunwes and @princess-peregrine for helping me with a name for currency in the Atmos, because I was completely lost! Thank you guys!  
> Talk to me anytime here or at softcoverwords on tumblr!


	4. She's always trying to save the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Starling flew to Atmosia as fast as her skimmer would allow her; leaving a trail of broken clouds behind her as she broke maximum speed. When the terra came into view, though, she slowed her skimmer, as something settled in the bottom of her stomach.

Even from a far, she could see and hear the chaos that went down on the surface and it was then that the situation seemed to settle down in her head. Everyone from 10 years back had returned – that meant every squadron and squad member killed, meant every civilian that had died from skimmer falls to old age.

That meant a massive overpopulation, in an Atmos that already lacked resources. Somehow, the reason for all of this to happen, seemed to be the last worry on her mind.

As she landed in the main square of Atmosia, people started grabbing onto her, begging for help. Starling could barely keep herself balanced on top of her skimmer.

“Find my son” “Help me I’m lost” “I died, please” “My wife was a Sky Knight, you’ll know her” “Mommy!”

“Enough!” Starling yelled over the noise and chaos and her voice managed to travel far enough to make a small circle of people around her recoil in fear, others soon followed – though she knew it would not last and they would attack her again as soon as someone who hadn’t heard her warning step forward.

She glanced down at the kid still clinging to her leg, looking up at her with teary eyes; he noticed her glance and mumbled “mommy?” at her – he couldn’t be older than 5 years old, with big soft brown eyes pleading for help. She didn’t have it in her heart to leave him there alone amid a sea of crazed adults. He would surely die and this time she doubted he would come back.

In a smooth movement, Starling dismounted her skimmer and picked up the kid, resting him on her hip – “I will gather with fellow Sky Knights and help as soon as I’m able or when a decision is made”. Angry grumbles followed behind her as she walked away and she couldn’t help but walk faster when she heard rumbles of “Sky Knights never help”, she didn’t feel like getting murdered by an angry mob.

She managed to make it into the Sky Knight Council where everyone ran amil around the main hall; Sky Knights and their squadrons discussing the situation angrily - but soon they noticed her entrance, with Suzy Lu being the one to approach her first.

“Heya girlie, who’s the kid?” Suzy Lu asked with a pop of her bubble-gum and Starling finally turned her attention back to the kid.

“Looking for his mom”

“As much as we appreciate your help, Starling, please refrain from bringing people in here”

The purple haired looked up to face Harrier, looking thoroughly dishevelled – Starling had never seen him that way before. This whole ordeal had taken a strong toll on him and she couldn’t help but worry.

“I didn’t want to leave him alone outside” Starling sighed “I nearly got trampled myself”

“Ya did well, Starly” Suzy-Lu spoke up, taking the kid from Starling’s arms; Starling who ignored the nickname. She knew it to be useless to try and change the way the blizzarian addressed her.

“There’s someone else you might want to see” Harrier spoke, nodding with his head towards one of the doors to one of the side rooms of the council and before Starling could speak up or thank the both of them for not making her jump into her duties right away, the door of the room opened to let out a enraged Aerrow.

Starling watched as the teen stormed out, followed by Piper and soon his other squad mates who followed the others unsurely. Aerrow’s eyes soon landed on Starling and his rage seemed to up tenfold and, deep-down, Starling knew exactly why that was.

“How dare you?!” Aerrow yelled while Piper grabbed his arm, trying to hold him back “You knew who he was, you knew him!”

“Aerrow, please” Piper spoke softly, trying her best to calm the other teen but he was focused on Starling – brushing the young girl aside and walking towards the purple haired woman.

“Aerrow, let me explain”

“I don’t want to hear anything from you!” Aerrow yelled, getting angrier with every step he took “I don’t want to hear anything from you or him or anyone!”

With that Aerrow walked by her furiously and Starling didn’t try to stop him – instead, she pulled Piper back as the young girl tried to go after the young Sky Knight, shaking her head and looking to watch Aerrow disappear in the crowd before the big doors were closed again.

“I have to go after him” Piper pointed out and Starling sighed, not letting the girl go.

“I can imagine what he was told” Starling spoke, slowly releasing her hold on the girl “He needs to be alone, let off some steam, he will come back calmer I’m sure”

Piper looked ready to argue with the older woman but decided it was best not, sighing instead and looking from Starling to the closed door, as if she could will Aerrow to come back – “They said Dark Ace is-”

The girl couldn’t say more, and Starling understood.

“I know”

“They said you dated him”

“I did”

Starling knew Piper had more questions, endless, and so did the other young Storm Hawks but they didn’t ask them. They just stood there in silence and Starling stood by them, waiting for them to react.

“Come with us” Piper spoke, giving Starling a little smile “They have been waiting for you”

Starling followed Piper into the room and, upon entering, she felt as if the world had suddenly gone in reversal and Starling hadn’t been warned. Standing in that room was a group of people she had not seen together a long time ago and, in that group, were the people she mourned over.

Avery, Caspar, Cami and Harper stood there with soft smiles on their faces – they looked exactly like they had when they had died.

Maybe Harper had one or two more white hairs amongst the dark brown hair, and maybe Avery’s expression wrinkles in the corner of her eyes blue eyes were more prominent. However, they were there; they were the same, they had come back to her.

“Hi, Starling” Harper spoke a little breathlessly, unsure what to say to the woman who stood at the door staring at them as she paled – not even noticing how the young girl from the Storm Hawks caressed her arm in support.

“Starling, are you okay?” Avery asked with her soft and calm voice, a sweet sound Starling had been deprived of for so long – hearing it seemed to break her inside.

Starling felt tears fall from her eyes, leaving a wet trail down her cheeks but still she had no strength to move and wipe them away. She made no step to move from her place, she felt frozen in place, petrified. It was her squad members that stepped forward towards her once a sob left her lips.

“Starling Williams, are you crying?!” Cami spoked, placing her hands on Starling’s shoulders, shaking her slightly. In any other occasion she would have laughed, smiled, reassured them that everything was okay – now, when Caspar walked closer arguing with Cami that “of course she is crying”, Starling could do nothing but pull the four of them close to her and hug them; letting her sobs free.

She didn’t know how much but it took her some time to recover, for her to feel grounded, but she managed to stop crying- they held her for all that time, not leaving her and she was grateful for that. When she finally stepped back, they looked at her worryingly, trying to make sure she would hold up to this.

“Yes, I was crying” Starling smiled, wiping away some wetness from her cheeks, and Cami jumped on her in a fury of bright red hair, yelling her name and numerous profanities that made the young Storm Hawks cringe.

“You, you-” Cami tried to say but choked on her tears and Starling tried to wipe them away as her friend clung to her.

“We’re back” Avery spoke and Starling reached with her hand to grab the other’s smiling. They didn’t need to say anything else, they were fine now and there would be time later to fill each other in on what had been missed – they all needed some time to absorb what was happening in their own heads.

“I hope you’re ready for missions too” Starling smirked “Because we have a big one waiting for us outside”

“You never rest, do you?”

That voice vacuumed her from the happy world she was in, it sucked her back into the harsh reality that the happiness of seeing her squadron again had masked and wiped from her thoughts. Cami let go of her, wiping her cheeks and her squadron parted the protective wall around her – when they did, she was standing facing the one who had spoken, Lightning Strike himself.

“Lightning” Starling breathed out, her eyes roaming over the old Storm Hawks squadron that stood waiting behind him with happy smiles. Zanni looking at her with mischief in her eyes, Heron and Jay stood smiling softly at her; then there was Osprey, the woman looked at her with clear dislike and even after all these years, she did not seem to like her a bit more.

“Is that how you greet your friends?” Lightning smiled once her sight landed back on him.

Starling would regret this later, she would recall this moment and feel as if her skin was burning but when she looked at Lightning, she couldn’t help but think that she knew him for as long as she knew Ace, they were friend’s when push came to shove and they had gone all through hell together before it came down on them.

Slowly, and with that ringing in her mind, she took small steps towards the tall man; not giving for the way she fastened her pace until she had her arms wrapped around his neck. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist tight before he raised her in the air, spinning them around as he laughed.

“There she is!”

She couldn’t be as happy as he was; not after everything that had happened this past month. Things had changed.

Soon he put her down and Starling stepped away, feeling Osprey’s eyes burning into her – she was about to make that worse, opening her mouth to ask what they had told Aerrow when a knock came at the door. The door opened to let Harrier and another member of his squadron, Cornelia, in – the man with a bitter expression in his face.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but we need you out here, Starling” Harrier spoke but his eyes were not on Starling; instead were glaring at Lightning “I can’t hold up for you much longer”

“We’re on our way” Starling smiled, nodding as Cami looked expectantly at her; causing the other to cheer and walking towards the door hugging the blond woman that accompanied Harrier – the woman seemed happy to indulge in Cami’s antics.

“We’ll go too” Lightning spoke but before he could say anything or Starling could ask if he was sure he should get right into battle, Harrier took that opportunity first.

“Is best not, we don’t need your help” Harrier spit out, straightening as he faced the other.

“Excuse me?” Lightning scoffed, starting to take small steps towards the blond man “Have you seen the chaos that is going on outside? Are you so proud to refuse help?”

“Enough! Harrier is right” Starling spoke, stepping to stand beside Harrier “You will cause too much of an impact, people know you too well”

“But-”

“Are you saying your squadron will not cause an impact, Starling?” Osprey spoke, stepping forward and Starling had to remind herself to breath; to remain calm and not let go of her anger.

“My squadron is more equipped for these types of missions” Starling spoke simply “You will stay behind and that is the general consensus, we will take actions if you go against it”

“The real Storm Hawks are welcome to join” Harrier spoke with a small smile and the faces of the group of teens fell.

“But Aerrow-” Piper spoke, stopping herself lost for words. Starling understood what she meant; their Sky Knight was Atmos knows where and she knew by experience that they didn’t do well with separation.

“Piper, listen” Starling spoke softly, placing her hands on Piper’s shoulder to comfort her “You’ve been Aerrow’s second in command-”

“Hey! I thought I was the second in command” Came the loud complaint from Finn. Starling took her eyes from Piper to look at Finn with a raised eyebrow, while Piper looked at her friend with a mix of anger and disbelief “What?”

“Like I was saying, you’ve done it for forever and if you ever need an Aerrow figure to guide you we will be here, I’m here” Starling continued, nodding towards Harrier who smiled in confirmation.

They were both here; more than willing to help them.

“You don’t need to come if you feel you can’t do it” Harrier spoke much more gently than he had since he had enter the room and Starling could feel Avery and Cami wink at Piper over Starling’s shoulder.

That seemed to reassure the young girl who smiled at them and sprang into action – “Finn and Junko, you guys stay with me here; Stork, take the original squadron and any other squadron who won’t participate to the Condor, they will be safer there”

With reassuring nods, the young Storm Hawks followed the navigator’s orders; Starling was about to leave the room when she felt someone hold her wrist pulling her back. Looking over her shoulder she came to face Harrier, who waited until everyone had left the room to speak.

“Thank you”

“Listen, I understand your point, but you can’t let that bitterness cloud your judgement” Starling sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose “They will have to come back to action sooner or later”

“I know, but his smugness drives me crazy” Harrier sighed “He doesn’t seem to be able to understand that we wouldn’t have won even if he had been here”

Starling placed a comforting hand on his arm, startling the other who looked at her with wide eyes “Are you being soft towards me, Starling?”

“I was about to offer you a hug but since you are so surprised about my softness, you can forget it” Starling huffed but stood in her place, watching as millions of thoughts passed through the blond man’s eyes before he leaned down to hug her unsurely.

Their hug was much different from the one she had just shared with Lightning; it could be almost awkward but for them in was okay, the tall man leaning down to hug her as Starling softly rested her hands on his back – soon he could feel him relaxing into her hug.

“You’re the worst cousin ever, you know” Harrier spoke “I’m only nice to you because mother tells me to”

“I know” Starling smirked, patting the man’s back.

  * \- -



Dark Ace was on a mission in a Terra on the other side of the quadrant when the message reached him – “Master Anarchis is alive”. Those simple words shook him to the core and froze him in place; the talon who informed him having to call his attention various times before it finally settled on him and he was able to react.

“Sir?”

“How?”

“We have received a transmission from Cyclonia, Sir” The talon explained unsurely; it was not usual for the Commander to behave this way and he was expecting for the man to explode any second “There have been reports of civilians and talons confirmed as dead for years that are reappearing, Master Anarchis is among the ones already accounted”

“Cancel the mission” Dark Ace ordered, finally coming back to himself “We’re going back to Cyclonia”

“Yes, Sir”

Dark Ace sped towards Cyclonia with the talon forces in tow; his knuckles turning white under his gloves as his hands wrapped around the grips for dear life - turning the throttle every time, he felt the talons catching up to him. They needed to get to Cyclonia as fast as humanly possible.

Once in Cyclonia, his skimmer had barely skid to a stop, but he was already out of it, running towards the inside of the palace; ignoring Ravess’ calls for his attention. He wasn’t told where they were, but he knew; his feet led him without him having to think where he was going.

His mind felt as if it was going 1000km per hour, all his thoughts and feeling had mended into this feeling that he needed to see them, he needed to be there or he would go insane – the world was slowly becoming a haze.

When he arrived to the royal chamber, he was breathing hard, his chest was burning from having run across the castle and long hallways. He slid to a stop in front of the door, staring at it as if it would answer him, tell him that everything was fine, that his world wasn’t about to turn upside down, tell them how to speak to the woman who had raised him when no one else would.

He felt something knot in his throat as he touched the doorknob, slowly wrapping his hand around it; he stayed there for what seemed like years, just staring at his hand before he found the strength to open the door.

Once he entered the room, he was met with a sight that wrapped around his heart and clutched it, making him feel as if someone had punched him. Sitting in the bottom of the bed was Master Anarchis, dressed in the beautiful red and silver robes that she had been wearing last time Ace had seen her at the funeral, her long grey hair was free and cascading down her back - laying on her lap was Master Cyclonis, Lark, tears streaks down her cheeks and eyes puffy and red.

“Masters” Ace spoke, closing the door as he entered the room and bowing, right fist over his heart.

“He hasn’t changed, has he?” Master Anarchis asked Lark, in that soft voice she reserved for rare moments and for few people - the young teen sniffed and sat up, wiping away her tears.

“He is more annoying and broodier” Lark smiled softly, sniffing once again as Anarchis combed her hair back and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Come here, Aiden, my child”

Before he could give for himself he was running towards the two women and pulling them into a hug, feeling as Lark’s arm wrapped around his waist and a broken sob left her – it was that broken sob that caused a few stray tears to run down his cheek.

  * \- -



The last thing Dark Ace had been expecting that day probably was the one thing he should be the most prepared for – still, he was surprised when he turned the corner on his way to the hangar bay and he saw Aerrow standing there; weapons in hand and rage in his eyes.

“Look what the cat dragged in” Ace smirked, crossing his arms “Are you lost, Sky Knight?”

“How could you?” Aerrow hissed, pointing his blades at him, the weapons shinning in threatening blue light “He was your brother”

“Oh, they finally told you?” Ace snickered, leaning against the wall; that only angered Aerrow more “Took them long enough”

“He was your family!” Aerrow yelled, wanting to kill the man right there; how could he be so uncaring, how could he speak of the fact he had murdered his brother in cold blood with such ease “How could you do it?”

“Family?” Ace answered and Aerrow’s rage cooled down when something the red head couldn’t identify fell over Dark Ace’s face “Did they not tell you the rest, Aerrow?”

“The rest?” Aerrow spoke, his voice fading to a bare whisper.

“Did they tell you we are not real brothers? Did they tell you how they treated me my whole life? Did they tell you about the abuse?” Dark Ace spoke, finally seeming to care, and that was what worried Aerrow the most “Did they tell you how they turned my own mother against me?”

“That’s not true” Aerrow retorted, losing his grip on the blades; it couldn’t be true. All his life he had heard stories of his father, all his life he had heard how Dark Ace had turned on them. His father had confirmed it earlier that day.

“Oh, but it is true Aerrow” Dark Ace spoke, and the teen gulped as the darkness in his face getting deeper “Your father didn’t tell you the whole truth, I see, the great Lightning Strike”

“You’re lying! You are all liars! You, Starling-”

“Starling?” Dark Ace spat, detaching himself from the wall as his eyes narrowed in anger “What about Starling?”

Aerrow couldn’t speak as the older man walked towards him, slowly taking his sword from its perch on his back; he looked almost murderous at the mention of the woman, a fire burning in his eyes and his face set in a vicious scowl.

“You and her-” Aerrow managed to get out, taking a few steps back; for the first time since their first battle, the teen feared the other man “You-”

“Let me tell you one thing about Starling, kid” Dark Ace spoke in a low tone that sent dread down Aerrow’s spine “She’s probably the truest person you have around you, if you want the truth ask her”

Dark Ace activated his sword, shooting towards Aerrow who jumped back and landing farther behind on the tip of his toes, barely missing the hit.

“Tell sunshine I send her a kiss, will you?” Dark Ace smirked, shooting yet again and forcing Aerrow to move back once again “I’m sure she misses me”

“You disgusting-” Aerrow hissed, not finishing his retort before shooting at the older man that blocked his attack easily.

They continued like this, back and forth, until Aerrow jumped back through a door and found himself in the hangar bay, surrounded not only by Cyclonian forces but also innocent civilians. Even if they belonged to Cyclonian terras, Aerrow couldn’t bring himself to even think in harming any of them; he was pretty sure he saw a kid peeking from behind his mother at him with fear in his eyes.

Aerrow put away his blades, raising his hands above his head; and in an unexpected move, Dark Ace put away his sword, smirking at the young teen. Ace wasn’t up for fighting the kid today, he knew why he had come here in the first place and if Ace was honest with himself, he would have done the same; he would have a lot more fun if Aerrow would go home and confront Starling than if he killed him right here.

At least that way he would find out the truth.

“Go home, Aerrow” Dark Ace smirked “And next time don’t let anger cloud your judgement because next time I won’t be nice”

“Is there a problem, Dark Ace?”

Aerrow froze as that voice echoed clearly around the hangar. Slowly the teen glanced to spot Master Cyclonis watching the commotion from the royal balcony; she stood there with a smirk, her purple eyes watching him like a vulture waiting to snatch him up. Behind her stood a much older woman, the way she looked at him much different from the way Cyclonis watched him; the older woman had pure interest in her eyes, as if waiting to see what he would do and judging his every move and smiled as if she recognized him.

“No problem, Master” Dark Ace smirked “The Sky Knight was on his way out”

Aerrow didn’t need to be told twice, slowly walking to his skimmer and departing from Cyclonia.

“What did he want, Dark Ace?” Master Anarchis asked and Ace chuckled, looking up to where the two women were watching him.

“He wanted to make sure his father’s stories checked out” He didn’t need to say anything else; Master Anarchis better than anyone else would know what he was talking about.

  * \- -



The whole way back to Atmosia and back to the Condor, Aerrow couldn’t stop Dark Ace’s words from ringing in his head; swirling around in there as if it was poison in his blood.

“Your father didn’t tell you the whole truth” “Tell sunshine I send her a kiss, will you?”

Aerrow grinded his teeth in anger, his hands wrapping tightly around the grips of his skimmer, wishing he could punch that infuriating smirk off the older man’s face. That feeling followed him as he landed in the hangar of the condor, through the corridors of the ship and only left him when the door to the bridge opened and he was met with the sight at the bridge.

Piper was leaning over some map, tapping her pencil on it the way she did when she was worried or she couldn’t figure a coordinate out; Finn was polishing his shooter while Junko shuffled and handed out playing cards so the two of them and Radarr could play; Stork was at the helm accompanied by a woman with green hair, Zanni or something, who watched attentively as Stork explained his upgrades to the ship.

The Interceptors and the remaining of the old Storm Hawks squadron were sitting around the table, listening attentively as one of the members from the Interceptors fiddled aimlessly and harmoniously with Finn’s guitar. Then there was his father and mother; Lightining and Osprey were leaning on the railing that separated the helm from the rest of the bridge, looking straight at him as if they knew he would enter before he had done.

Everyone noticed him when Aerrow cleared his throat, turning to look at him; Piper was the first to approach him, running to wrap her arms around his neck in a hug and Aerrow smiled, returning the hug – one he really needed and he hadn’t realized so until then.

“Dude, where have you been?” Finn exclaimed, standing to look at him.

“I was out, I needed some air” Aerrow smiled, letting go of Piper who smiled and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder “How have things been here?”

“We took care of everything” Piper informed proudly “People are starting to get sorted and the Interceptors are taking everyone from Mesa who ended up here back to the terra”

“Your squadron did well, kiddo” The member of the Interceptors who was playing the guitar spoke, stopping the playing to look at him “You have a great group here”

“The best” Aerrow smiled, wrapping one arm around Piper’s shoulders and pulling her to him “Thank you guys”

That’s when Aerrow realized someone was missing from the group; he scanned the bridge once more and his eyes landed on the woman he had been looking for – Starling was leaning on the balcony outside, watching the stars; she probably had seen him come in but she had yet to turn to look inside.

“You should talk to her” Piper whispered as the whole bridge went back to the low lively murmur it had been in before he entered “She was great help today”

“She always is, I just-”

“Aerrow” Piper interrupted him, placing both her hands on his shoulder and turning him to her “I’m sure she has a reason”

Aerrow nodded and with a last reassuring smile he made his way towards the balcony, only to be stopped by his parents.

“Where exactly did you go, kid?” Osprey asked, looking at him as if she had read him and knew exactly where he had been; waiting for him to say it “We have a thing called parental instinct-”

“Let him be, Osprey” Lightning smiled softly, a sad look in his eyes “He needs to hear it from her, there’s nothing else we can tell him”

With a nod from his father and a sigh from his mother, Aerrow stepped outside.

Starling felt Aerrow coming out to the balcony but stood watching the sky, Atmosia had blessed them with great weather that day and the stars were shinning brightly. She had been there since dinner was finished, getting her thoughts in order for when Aerrow faced her.

The teen knew she was aware he was there, even if in his temper he hadn’t noticed her watching him from the balcony; still he didn’t move and waited for Starling to speak.

“You’re finally back” Starling smiled, finally turning to look at him and leaning with her hip on the railing “Calmed down?”

“Yeah, sorry for the way I reacted” Aerrow spoke, walking to lean on the railing beside her; he didn’t seem as angry as he had been that morning and Starling was thankful for that.

“I understand, it was quite the truth bomb” Starling spoke softly, watching the teen carefully, waiting for his reactions; Aerrow was an open book and she knew he was explosive, the last thing she needed right now was to say the wrong thing and send him over the edge again.

They stayed in silence for long moments, and Starling leaned once again over the railing to look at the stars; bright dots spreading across the sky. Aerrow did the same, though he couldn’t relax the same way the woman seemed to, not when he could feel everyone’s eyes on them.

“Why did he do it?” Aerrow asked quietly, and Starling sighed, letting her head fall forward. She had been waiting for this, of course he would ask her why Ace had done it – especially know that he knew that Starling and Ace were much more intimate that she had ever let on.

If he only knew what she had been up to the last month.

“I don’t know, Aerrow, he had his reasons” Starling spoke exasperated, running a hand across his face “I don’t know what to tell you”

“He said you would know” Aerrow retorted, rolling his eyes; Starling’s eyes widened, and she turned to look at Aerrow who soon realized his mistake and turned to look at her equally shocked.

“You went to Cyclonia” Starling mumbled, not believing the words that were coming out of her mouth but knowing them to be true when a guilty expression settled over the teen’s face “I can’t believe you, of all the reckless things you could have done you went to Cyclonia to talk to him!”

“Starling, please, the last thing I need is for you to lecture me” Aerrow retorted and Starling sighed, turning to the sky once again “He told me they were not real brothers”

“No, they are half-brothers” Starling explained softly “Your grandmother is the only common parent they share”

“He told me they treated him badly”

“Things were never very smooth in the Strike household, that’s for sure; and Ace’s betrayal didn’t help the situation” Starling sighed, hoping Aerrow wouldn’t pick up on the fact that she called him Ace and not Dark Ace “But that’s not my place to say, that’s what everyone seems to forget”

“Starling, I need someone to tell me the truth, please” Aerrow spoke exasperated and Starling could see that he was tired of all of this and she almost fell sorry for him, knowing this was only the beginning of the storm “Dad tells his happy version, Dark Ace refuses to say anything but sarcastic questions and you hide everything”

“Aerrow, I’m not going to be the one to comment on your family’s situation; its long and complicated” Starling spoke, placing a caring hand on the teen’s shoulder “But I promise you, if your father doesn’t explain it to you, I will take you to see your grandparents”

“They are alive?”

Aerrow’s surprise was almost comical and Starling choose not to speak so she wouldn’t laugh, only nodding with a smile - the teen smiled back softly.

“Ask your dad, he will be more than proud to tell you about them” Starling said with a smile “If you do get to visit them, things will become much clearer then”

Aerrow nodded and stood there in silence. Starling waited patiently, watching the teen fiddle with his hands and almost seeing the thoughts flying around in his head; she could tell he was readying himself to ask something he was uncomfortable with and she could guess what it was.

“About you and -” Bingo.

“You shouldn’t worry about that, Aerrow” Starling snickered “That’s between me and Ace”

“Why did you never say anything about it?”

“It’s not something I go around yelling proudly, Aerrow” Starling pointed out, getting a chuckle out of the other “The truth is, everyone knows, at least everyone who witnessed it 10 years ago”

“Most of the Sky Knights” Aerrow guessed and Starling nodded in confirmation.

“Not only, civilians know it too; some better than others” Starling hummed “Is not something I try to hide, but is not something I like to point out – it took me a long time to build away from the image of the girlfriend of the traitor”

“I understand now” Aerrow spoke softly, watching her carefully and she could see he almost felt bad for her “You call him Ace”

“Yeah, it’s a bit hard to call him Dark Ace when we are speaking of him in such familiar way” Starling spoke, trying to cover the fact that she called him Ace because she was once again getting used to it; getting used to a man who wasn’t exactly the monstrous traitor everyone made him out to be.

Trying to cover the fact that, despite not giving for it, she had forgiven him.

“He called you sunshine”

“He called me what?!” Starling exclaimed and Aerrow startled, jumping slightly away from the woman “Did you talk about me?”

“Not really, he only said you would know, and he called you sunshine, and he sent you a kiss” Aerrow flustered, blurting out things he probably wasn’t planning on telling her in the first place; a blush quickly appearing on his cheeks.

“Aerrow, please stop giving him reasons and ways for him to get to you” Starling let out an exasperated sigh for what felt like the millionth time that day “He already has enough”

Aerrow didn’t answer and Starling patted his back reassuringly, seeing a small smile appear on the teen’s face “Thank you, Starling”

“You’re welcome” Starling smiled “Now come on, me and the squadron made a proper dinner and your leftovers are waiting for you in the oven”

  * \- -



The division of who would sleep where was a nightmare. Starling, hoping it would make it faster, offered to sleep with her whole squadron in the room the Storm Hawks had made for her in the ship.

It didn’t, it really didn’t. It took quite some time to divide everyone else, make sure none of the younger kids would feel awkward or bad with the sleeping arrangements. Taking into account Stork’s need for privacy, Junko and Finn’s childish tendencies that could very well get worse with a catalyst like Jay; Aerrow who, despite him saying he would be okay with it, probably didn’t want to sleep in the same room as his parents.

Soon, and for Starling’s salvation, everyone managed, and she almost passed out as soon as she fell in the mattress of her room; soon being pushed away by Cami.

“Oi, scoot over” Cami shooed her away and Starling obeyed, sitting up to let the woman lay down as she wished “That’s my bed too now”

“Just don’t punch me in your sleep” Starling smirked, trying to turn her back on the woman who kept clawing at her.

“You meanie”

“You love me”

“Will the two of you stop it?” Caspar exclaimed, throwing his pillow at the two woman fighting on the bed; Starling managed to duck in time and miss the pillow that came to hit Cami in the face.

“Starling, will you tell the young hawks there’s an irritating buzz in this room that’s getting in the way of my beauty sleep?” Cami retorted, throwing the pillow back to its owner who escaped any major hits “You know how I need my beauty sleep”

“You will look extremely ugly without it, in that I must agree with you” Caspar spoke, turning his back to Cami and ignoring her complaints.

Starling didn’t answer Cami either, just scooted more so Avery could lay down in the bed too; the purple haired looking over to see what she was reading. A big old book that described any types of crystals, their use, their history – Starling knew instantly that she was updating herself on any discoveries made in the past decade.

“Did Piper let you borrow that book?” Starling hummed, finding strange since Piper had told her once that she did not own any books.

“I stole it from the council, will give it to Piper when we go tomorrow” Avery smiled, closing the book “I noticed her lack of books”

“Please, behave” Harper spoke, fixing the mattress and sheets they had been given “No more stealing books and no more throwing pillows on each other”

“Yes, dad” Came the collective answer from Avery, Cami and Caspar, making a smirk build up on Starling’s face.

“Can we go to sleep please?” Harper sighed and Starling stood to turn off the lights without answering.

“Ew, Starling is being responsible” Cami complained and the little amount of light coming from the small window was enough for Starling to aim a small kick at the other woman before laying down beside her.

“Someone has to in this squadron”

“You mean, you’re ready to steal my job?” Harper spoke, peeking up at Starling who pretended to snore loudly, causing Cami to hit her with her pillow “Oi, I said stop with the pillow you two, I can’t believe you!”

The chatter and arguing between the others faded to the back of Starling’s mind as she closed her eyes and relinquished in the feeling of having them back with her, having her family back with her. Brushing the guilty feeling of her relationship with Aiden to the back of her mind, she could deal with it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading!  
> I hope you liked this chapter, the start of a whole roller coaster of problems for Ace and Starling. This chapter was surprisingly quick to write even when I said I thought I wasn't going to be able to write it.   
> It's a bomb of truths and characters and overall a lot of tea getting spilled XD I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Keep tuned for the next one and don't hesitate to talk to me! I love to read your comments and see what you guys think!  
> \- softcoverwords


	5. It's not good to psychoanalyze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_When Avery heard a crash echo through the makeshift headquarters and into her temporary work room, she decided to ignore it. Whatever it was, she was better off in the bliss of her ignorance than knowing what was happening – she had to focus on finding the crystal combo Starling needed it or their mission was going to take 2 more weeks; everyone wanted to go home, back to their actual headquarters and back to her lab._

_It was when she heard Harper scream and more crashes and loud bangs that she sighed and walked out of the work room to check what was happening – Cami and Casper had yet again started a fight and Harper was stuck between them trying to break the fight._

_“You-”_

_“Will the three of you shut up!?” Avery hissed, and somehow her angry whispers reached the other’s ears as they stopped immediately “You’re supposed to be on the lookout for Starling”_

_“Starling who can hear you from a mile away” Came a threatening tone from the entrance and she could see by the horror in her teammates faces that Starling had entered their hideout – although she couldn’t have guessed what she saw when she turned to face the Sky Knight._

_Starling stood at the door, duffle bag over her shoulder and an unpleased look on her face. Her usual purple hair was now a bright shade of green, her eyes were a striking and angry plum colour; result from the chroma crystal Avery had given her – she also noticed that the woman had a bust lip, a cut on her cheek and a bruise slowly building on her left eye._

_“How did it go?” Cami asked quietly, cowering under the glare the other shot her._

_“Badly” Starling groaned, throwing her bag to the floor and handing the chroma crystal to Avery, who watched as the woman’s normal colours returned to her “Not only that but I just saw some moles leaving here after hearing your brilliant show, we have to retreat”_

_“But we are so close, are you sure we can’t do it?” Avery groaned, thinking in all the work she had done that would go to waste._

_“I don’t think so, they know we are here and exactly who we are” Starling sighed, leaning over their table of operations “Our only option is to either retreat or go in headfirst”_

_“Let’s just go in headfirst, Starling” Avery sighed, ignoring her teammates complaints; Starling looked at her with a raised eyebrow, clearly questioning her._

_“Give me one good reason why we should”_

_“I have the combo almost figured out-”_

_“I can’t work with an almost, Avery” Starling pointed out, turning to the blueprints on the table again._

_“5 minutes” Another glance “Give me 5 minutes and I’ll get you that combo”_

_Starling stood silent for a moment before she sighed and straightened up, running a hand through her hair._

_“Very well, you have 5 minutes to figure the combo out, Avery” Starling spoke, pointing a finger at Avery who nodded “Once that’s ready me and Cami are going back out there, Caspar and Harper follow as backup; Avery, can you take care of the situation here?”_

_“I can”_

  * _\- -_



Morning came more quickly than Starling expected, and she awoke up feeling less relaxed than she had hoped for. With the dream still ringing in her head; she reached unconsciously to touch her lips with the tips of her fingers.

She hoped that when they arrived in Mesa things would calm down; they all needed time to process what was happening – and she needed time to talk to him.

She barely contained a groan as Ace made his way into her thoughts; not wanting to awake her squad mates and raise questions.

She wondered how he was handling this situation; and she desperately wanted to know what he was thinking. Was he thinking about them? Was he worried about what they would do now? What was going through his head?

She was pulled from her thoughts by Avery sitting up in the bed, pushing Starling more onto Cami’s side who groaned and tried to elbow the intruder in her sleep – thankfully, the years that had passed didn’t seem to affect Starling’s ability to sleep in a bed with her best friends and evade their sleepy attacks.

“You’re awake?” Avery asked while rubbing her face with her hands, noticing her friend looking at her.

Starling nodded and smiled, not wanting to speak and awake the others; they still had time before they would have to accompany the carrier ship with civilians back to Terra Mesa, they could rest some more. 

“Still with insomnia?” Avery asked, a worried look settling on her tired eyes and Starling slowly sat up, nudging the strawberry blond with her shoulder.

“Yes, but I’m fine” Starling whispered “Besides, it wasn’t the insomnia that kept me awake, it was Cami’s inability to sleep still”

The retort to the snoring red head laying beside them managed to get a chuckle out of Avery but soon a sombre look settled, and Staling grew worried. Avery wasn’t overly explosive like Caspar or a ball of energy like Cami, she was usually more quiet and reserved; but still, there was always a smile on her face, a soft and sweet one that put everyone at ease and it wasn’t there now.

“What’s wrong?” Starling asked, studying the other’s features carefully and waiting for a sign that would give her answers.

“When was the last time you went to Mesa?” Avery asked and the question took Starling by surprise.

“I live there, Avery” Starling spoke softly and tentatively, not understanding where the other’s question came from “Why you ask?”

“Even with solo missions?”

“My house might not be the tidiest but it’s still where I live” Starling smirked, watching a little mirth build in the corner of Avery’s lips at the prospect of Starling’s not tidy house “Has served well for me alone”

Starling trailed off, her mind wandering to what she would do now that her squadron was back. Her house was a small one in a back hill of Mesa, away from the main town; it was a good fit for her, but not for the whole squadron.

She would have to find them a new place to stay and soon if they wanted to jump back into action.

“Is it very different?”

“Hmm?” Starling hummed, being pulled once again from her thoughts,

“Is Mesa how we remember it?” Avery spoke, hugging her knees and it finally dawned on Starling what the other had been worried about.

“It’s been a few years, Avery” Starling spoke, placing a comforting hand on the other’s shoulder “Some things have changed, there’s a really nice new bakery near the town council and my brother opened his shop so that’s new; but it’s still the same terra, nothing too big ever changes”

“I’m scared”

“You shouldn’t be” Starling smiled, and Avery gave her a smile back. She was going to say something, but Cami groaned, slapping Starling with a pillow before losing her balance on the small bed and rolling down to the ground with a thud.

“What the fuck?!” Starling complained while Cami groaned on the ground, other complaints rising from the floor as Caspar and Harper awoke with the noise.

“Your mushy speech awoke me up and it was not pleasant” Cami groaned and slowly crawled towards Harper, trying to sneak into his sleeping bag.

“Who the hell asked your opinion?” Starling smirked, watching two hands finger gun her from where Caspar had hidden himself in his own sleeping bag, escaping Cami.

“My opinion is the most valuable, now shut up and go back to sleep, is the middle of the night”

“Early morning, at best” Avery retorted, nearly escaping as Harper’s pillow came barrelling towards them.

“That’s it, I’m confiscating all the pillows in this room!” Harper yelled, standing up and starting to gather every pillow he saw; and Starling didn’t try to stop him, she was having the most fun she had had in years.

  * \- -



It took every inch of control in Starling for her not to break down when they arrived at Terra Mesa.

She had planned to stay with the carrier and make sure it landed properly, but the pilot assured her it wasn’t needed, and she had to make her way down with the squadron. Waiting for them in the main square was what Starling knew to be every single habitant of Mesa; colourful banners and decorations softly swayed in the breeze as they landed, cheers and happy cries could be heard all around them.

Their parents were waiting for them too and as soon as they had landed, her squad members had run into their parents’ arms; Starling stood leaning against her skimmer, watching the families reunite.

It didn’t take long for her eyes to spot her own parents, standing proudly as council leaders and looking at her with knowing smiles; Starling couldn’t help but let her smile widen when her mother threw a wink at her. She didn’t need to talk to them, not now; they would have time for that later she was sure – it was her parents after all, they would not let her free without checking if she was still whole.

A waving arm and calls of “Aunty Starling” called her attention to a spot in the crowd, her brother Dane stood there with his wife Rosalin, their 2 year old son calling for her and waving his arms to try and catch Starling’s attention. Starling couldn’t help but smile and give the kid a little wave, sending the toddler into a fit of laughter and cheers.

Finally, it dawned on her the reality of the situation; she was home. She had brought them home. They were home.

“Sky Knight Starling, we need your signature before we depart” One of the attendants from the Atmosian carrier ship spoke, and Starling was thankful for the interruption – she didn’t know how much longer she could handle it “The civilians are beginning to exit the ship”

Home, yet she felt like something was missing.

  * \- -



“I’m home” Starling warned as she entered her parents’ house, throwing her duffle bag on the floor by the door, the clicking of her keys hitting the bowl echoing in the hall.

“In the living room” Her mother’s voice echoed through the house and Starling smiled, following it inside the house to the living room.

Her parents sat together in the living room; her mother on the arm of the brown leathered armchair her father was at, smiling and looking at her with the soft look she always got when Starling got home after missions. Her father had a more serious look on his face, holding a whiskey in his hand a swirling it with a frown - although the softness in his eyes betrayed the frown in his face.

“Starling, dear!” Her mother exclaimed, standing to hug her and Starling relished it, wrapping her arms around her mom and swaying them “How are you holding up?”

There was nothing Starling could hide from her parents; that was the downfall of her teenage years and the worst thing about having parents who were used to catching up to lies in their line of work.

That made lying to them impossible; so she accepted her fate once she got into the Sky Knight academy, if they must know then let them be.

“I might just break at any moment” Starling sighed, letting go of her mother who didn’t have the same plan in mind, pulling Starling into a bone crushing hug. 

“Victor, will you say nothing?!” Her mother spoke and Starling couldn’t tell whether she was joking or if she was actually mad at her father. 

“Let the girl breath, Madelline” Victor spoke, a smile finally breaking on his face as he took a sip of his whiskey.

Both women smiled and sat on the sofa, her mother still glued to her and Starling wouldn’t blame her; solo missions and Sky Knight assignments didn’t leave much time, plus her parents ongoing schedule with the town council – they took the most out of every moment they could spend together.

“How are the children?” Her father asked and Starling smiled, enjoying how her father had wasted no time before going back to refer to her squadron as children. However, she knew he wanted a serious answer.

“With their families; it will take some time for them to settle down” Starling sighed, and her mother combed her hair back in comfort “Especially Avery”

“What’s wrong?”

“Scared of change, of things not being in her control, usual Avery”

“What about Lightning Strike?” The name set in the house like a rock had smashed them; no one hated Lightning, on the contrary; but her parents knew the situation had been complicated enough between them before Ace’s betrayal, even more so now.

“He doesn’t seem to hold anything against me” Starling spoke “He seems happy and unbothered by anything other than the fact he was killed; Osprey, on the other end, hates me”

“Nothing new” Her mother groaned, rolling her eyes and Starling pat her leg in support “Leave her to make things more difficult”

“What about their kid?” Give it up to her father to know exactly what to ask.

“Thought he was going to hate me; they told him about me, and Ace and he stormed out” Starling waved a hand at her father’s raised eyebrow “He calmed down, it’s all fine”

“I told you that you should have told him” Her mother teased, ruffling her hair and standing back up “Go shower, you stink of the Condor; we have dinner prepared already”

“Gee, thanks mother” Starling groaned, standing up and placing a comforting hand on her father’s shoulder before making her way to get her duffel bag.

Her room in her parent’s house was still the same every time she came back to it; the soft purple bedding, the flight models hanging in the window, the action figures of old Sky Knights she had looked up to – nothing ever changed.

That’s why she knew she would find the little dry bundle of lavender in the drawer of her bedside table – the one he had left for her years ago. The purple colour was now faded and so was the soft smell, but the spark it sent down her spine every time she touched it would never go away.

She laid on her bed, staring at the bundle as she twirled it in her hand; the soft petals swaying in the movement. She couldn’t get him out of her mind, no matter how much she tried; he would always come back.

She had handled it for so many years, she had swallowed down her thoughts, the tears, the anger and sadness – why couldn’t she now? More than ever she had reasons to, then why couldn’t she?

With a start, she reached down her bag and took off her radio – she remembered his personal channel from the last time she had gone undercover on Cyclonia, she only hoped he wouldn’t have changed it.

With swift turns of the buttons, she programmed the channel and the radio sparked to life – at first, static but it didn’t take long before his smooth voice came through.

“Dark Ace here” Was his non-amused greeting and Starling stayed quiet, placing a hand over her mouth to prevent her laughter “Listen, if you’re not going to talk -”

“Hello Ace” Starling finally spoke, hearing the shock in his silence.

“How did you get this channel, Starling?”

“I learned it last time I was undercover, some things just stick I guess” She didn’t want to guess that, maybe, there was a reason why she remembered the channel.

“Thank you for the tip” Ace sighed; she could almost see him rubbing his face “Cyclonia will be doing some changes in the near future”

“And give me more work for next time?”

“You deserve it” Was his answer, his voice finally betraying him as she could hear the taint of excitement and happiness “What do you want, Star?”

“I thought I was your sunshine”

“Ah, is this about the kid?” Ace spoke, his tone dulling and Starling almost felt sorry for the man.

“No, I want to meet with you”

“When?”

“Now”

“Now I can’t, pretty thing-”

“Don’t call me that”

“Like I was saying, I can’t now; I’m working”

“What are you doing?” Starling asked, a smirk making his way onto her face when she heard him laugh.

“It’s confidential” Ace chuckled, and Starling had to prevent herself from acting like a teenager and taking her hand up to her face “but if you must know I’m patrolling right now”

“Lies” Starling called out and she heard his booming laugh answer her from the other side “What are you wearing?”

“What are you wearing!” He returned and Starling found the perfect opportunity to mess with him.

“Nothing”

“Oh, off work, are you?”

“We don’t all slave away under an evil empire” Starling smirked at his scoff.

“I can meet you later tonight, twenty-one hundred hours” Ace spoke softly, and Starling prevented herself from smiling wide “Mesa, right?”

“Yes, sounds good” Starling smiled, sitting down and seizing her opportunity “Very well, I’ll be going to my shower”

There was silence on the other side of the line, and she knew she had got him.

“Star, are you actually naked?”

“Meet you in our usual place” A little clearing in Mesa, hidden by thick trees and bushes; back in the day, they used to meet there every time Ace would sneak off the Condor to see her – usual; ten years ago “Bye, Aiden”

“Starling, answer-”

Starling turned the radio off, Ace’s voice fading into silence – silence that was broken by her uncontrollable laughter.

Oh, she was so whipped.

  * \- -



“Lark, dear, have you seen Aiden?”

Lark raised her head from the papers and crystals spread on her desk to look at her grandmother as she entered her office, slow pace and sweet voice. The teen leaned back on her chair, resting her chin in her hand.

“No, I haven’t seen Ace since I dismissed him from his duties” Cyclonis answered, a small smile in her lips “I think he said he was going out”

“He didn’t say where?” Anarchis asked and Lark shook her head in negative.

“He is a grown adult, grandmother” Lark smirked, looking back to her work “He can take care of himself”

“I know but I wanted to speak with him about something” Anarchis explained, looking over her granddaughter’s shoulder to supervise her work “Modifying crystals”

The older woman watched as a spark ignited in the teen’s eyes – she knew her granddaughter well enough to know they were in for a long evening of talking. 

  * \- -



He arrived to their spot first. When Starling landed her skimmer and pulled to a stop, he was already on the edge of the terra, watching the sky with that pensive look on his face – not needing to turn to know it was her.

Starling smiled softly and dismounted her skimmer, walking towards the tall man “You’re here early”

He glanced at her, a small smirk slowly forming on his lips – “I got off work earlier”

Starling hummed, crossing her arms and watching as the clouds made their way across the sky; slowly but surely, with no hurry to get anywhere. With a pleased sigh she adjusted her purple hoodie, keeping herself warm and protected against the cold breeze.

“What’s wrong, Star?”

“Why does something need to be wrong?”

“Are you saying you just asked to meet me because you missed me terribly?” Ace teased, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers and she caved in, smiling softly.

“Maybe”

“Something is troubling you, I know that much” Ace poked, pushing her head with his and Starling sighed, turning away to look at the sky once more.

“Spill”

Neither of them knew why but spill was a powerful command between the two; it was always there, whenever they wanted to know something, whenever that answer would mean something big – that word was there, it was that word that had wrangled the truth out of her many times before.

“He’s back”

“I know”

“Are you ready to face him again?”

“I’m ready to shove my blade through him again if it comes to it” Ace spoke and Starling groaned, slapping his arm.

“Stop it” Starling scolded, hoping to see a smirk or a smile in Ace’s face but all she saw was determination and seriousness “That caused us enough problems in the first time”

“Us?”

“Yes, us” Starling remarked “We could have stayed together and done all we had planned if you hadn’t stabbed your brother”

“Are you blaming me now?” Ace spoke lowly, almost a growl “Is that coming out now?”

A groan and running her hand over her face was Starling’s answer – this is not how she hoped the conversation would go “No, I’m not”

Silence settled over them, for long moments she watched the sky quietly, feeling his eyes on her, studying her expressions and the lines of her face.

“You have better options now than you did back then” Starling sighed, finally looking back at the man.

“Is he giving you a hard time? Is this why you are going on about this?” Ace spoke, a thread of worry fleeting across his face “The kid did seemed to be fuming at you but I didn’t think he would hate you that much”

“Aerrow is fine, he is not his father” Starling smiled; Aerrow was forgiving and had a good nature, she knew that despite hot headed he wouldn’t have the same reactions as his father “No, Lightning is not giving me a hard time; though death seems to have made him more annoying”

“I could say the opposite” Ace smirked, and Starling slapped his arm again.

“That’s because you give the kid a hard time!”

“What about your squadron?” The question hit like a rock in Starling’s stomach “I can see by that expression on your face that you haven’t told them about us”

“Let them settle, they have enough problems as it is”

Ace hummed and silence fell between them again, but this time it was a comfortable silence; they didn’t need to speak to fill any void. However, not long after, Starling remembered something.

“I need you to fix my skimmer”

“Is that why you called me here?” Ace asked incredulously, looking between her and her skimmer “Your brother is a mechanic as far as I remember, go to him”

“I can’t” Starling smirked, placing her hand on Ace’s arm, caressing the muscles there softly.

“Trying to seduce me won’t work, doll face”

“Please, stop calling me those nicknames” Starling groaned “I can’t go to my brother”

Ace hummed, looking at her with a raised eyebrow before walking towards her skimmer, sitting on the floor and sliding under the vehicle “I wonder- Atmos, what did you do to your ride?!”

Starling didn’t answer, just walked over and leaned against the bike “Can you fix it?”

“I can give it a temporary fix but I’ll need to look at it later, I need the parts and tools I don’t have with me” Ace sighed, sliding from under the ride to look at her with wide eyes “You completely destroyed the cylinder burner”

“Yeah, I know”

“What have you been doing to destroy your ride like this?” The man enquired incredulously as he stood up; and Starling sighed “Spill, sunshine, what is so bad that you have to hide from your brother?”

“Wasteland missions, moon shine”

Ace stared at her for long moments before a smirk took over his lips and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

“One, never call me that again” Ace spoke, slowly caressing her lower back “Two, so you are the annoying Sky Knight who has been taking down our wasteland operations; I should know”

“Now you know to not get into-” Starling smirked but before she could finish, Ace’s lips were already on hers, kissing her softly.

Starling melted, wrapping her arms around the man’s neck and letting him pull her closer – her defences down once again, and she did not care one bit. She really had been needing to see him.

“Too late” Ace spoke into her lips “I spent all of this afternoon cleaning after your mess”

Starling smirked, grabbing the man’s collar and making him kiss her again; not paying any mind when he hoisted her up to her skimmer.

  * \- -



“Aiden”

Ace stopped abruptly, turning to look at Master Anarchis as she slowly approached him – they referred to him by different names depending on the situation, Aiden meant he was off duty and so he could relax, they didn’t have to live up to anyone’s expectations “Mother”

“Lark told me you went out” Anarchis inquired, accepting the young man’s arm; lacing her arm with his as they slowly walked together amongst the corridors of Cyclonia.

“I went for a ride around the quadrant” Ace lied, hoping the older woman wouldn’t notice it.

Master Anarchis, however, knew the young man she was talking to; when he ran from home, and when he turned against his family, she took him in and made him part of her family, she had raised him to be their talon Commander, to go from lost teenager to a man.

She knew when he was lying and he was; by the way the corner of his mouth turned into a smile that, no matter how much he tried, wouldn’t fade. That and the distinct smell of perfume, a soft sweet scent that wasn’t strong but wafted from him when the breeze of the corridors hit him.

“Everything calm?”

She listened to him talk about the quadrant, the situation, how the people were slowly returning to their normal lives, how the terras under their control were happy that she was back.

Meanwhile, her eyes searched for a hint of where he could have possibly been and it was when she was about to brush her suspicions aside that she saw it, a long purple hair resting on his shoulder.

She ignored it for now, deciding to leave it, and focusing back on the young man; she would look into it in the morning.

  * \- -



When Starling arrived home, her mother was still awake, sitting in the living room with a book in her lap. Her mother looked up when she entered, smiling and waving for her to come closer – Starling smiled back and sat beside her mother, laying her head on the older woman’s legs.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

“I had some things on my mind” Her mother spoke softly, combing Starling’s hair and twirling it in her fingers “I decided to wait for you”

They stayed in silence for some time, with Starling enjoying the attention as her mother dotted on her; her mind slowly coming to a still as her worries and thoughts dissipated like clouds on a sunny day.

“How’s Aiden?” and it was over.

Starling sat up with a start, looking at her mother with wide eyes and shock; her mother, on the other hand, just smiled at her with mischief.

“How do you-?”

“You left the little bundle of lavender on your bedside table; for the first time in years it’s out of its confinement” Her mother chuckled, and Starling nearly rolled her eyes “Besides, your skimmer sounds a little better than when I heard you go out, there’s only two people you would trust with red streak”

“Dane and Ace” Starling groaned, finally giving in and rolling her eyes at her recklessness; she should have been more careful. She laid her head back on her mother’s lap who laughed softly, combing her hands through Starling’s hair once again.

“I assume you haven’t told your friends”

“Why does everyone ask me that?” Starling sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose to try and will away the headache that was slowly building.

“It doesn’t sound like you to not tell them”

“They have problems enough” Starling explained “Besides, this between me and Ace is new”

“Ace and you are anything but new” Her mother teased, and Starling turned in the couch, facing away from her mother, hiding herself in the hood of her hoodie.

“Does father know?”

“He has his suspicions” Her mother explained, poking her cheek “He wasn’t surprised”

Starling stayed in silence, enjoying the calm of the night – calm that was soon interrupted “So, did you make out? Tell me details”

“Mom, please”

“Did you?”

“Yes”

“Tell me everything!”

Starling curled into her mother’s lap and hid further into her hoodie; this was going to be a long night and her mother wouldn’t stop before she had gotten every piece of information out of her.

At some point during the night they must have fallen asleep because when Starling awoke up, her mother was still in her pyjamas, sitting at the table with a blanket wrapped around her while her father served breakfast.

“Look who is up” Her father spoke, and Starling reached out with her hands until she found the blanket that she had been covered with and pulled it closer, ignoring her parents’ teasing.

“Let me sleep” Starling groaned, turning to face the back of the sofa but they had other plans for her.

“Oh no missy, you’re going to put us up to date with this Aiden situation and now” Her father spoke, and he didn’t seem pleased.

“Go easy on her, Victor”

“Oh, I’m going easy on her” Her father spoke, pulling the blanket away from her “I just want to be ready when the council comes after us for treason”

“I would never let that happen” Starling spoke, turning to look at her father – the same seriousness in his face mirrored in hers.

“Now, Starling” That wasn’t a request, that was an order – so she did it; she sat up and told them everything, from the crash in Tropica to the meeting last night.

Her father sat on the coffee table in front of her, listening to her attentively while her mother simply enjoyed her morning tea at the dining table, seemingly not bothered with them – only moving to sit near her husband when Starling finished her story and her father sighed in resignation.

“I hope the two of you know what you are doing and how dangerous this is” Her father warned, placing a hand on Starling’s knee in comfort “Nor the council, nor Cyclonia will forgive you”

“We know” Starling nodded, and her father gave her a small smile.

“I knew this would happen again one day, no matter how much I wished it wouldn’t” Her father sighed “I should have prepared better”

“Apparently he is still a great kisser” Her mother added, taking a sip of her tea and Starling groaned, hiding herself in her hoodie and the couch pillows while her father stood up and walked away from them.

“Please Madelline, the last thing I want to know is how my daughter’s criminal boyfriend smushes good”

“Smushes good” Starling gagged, smirking when a rolled blanket collided with her head.

  * \- -



Master Anarchis sat in her granddaughter’s office, going through files on Atmos’ Sky Knights that she had gathered, softly turning the pages as she analysed each one.

There was only one person she had ever heard Aiden speak of in an amorous tone; she remembered, in one of the long nights after he joined the empire, he had told her of someone he left behind, his only regret.

That’s the woman she was after.

She found her amongst the pages, name underlined and a notes scribbled in the margins in Lark’s neat handwriting; attached came a picture of a beautiful young woman with green eyes, fair skin and long purple hair – the same shade as the strand she had seen on Aiden’s shoulder.

“Starling Williams, so that’s her name” Master Anarchis mused, dethatching the photo from the file “Sky Knight of the Interceptors”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this lighthearted chapter! Remember you can talk to me on tumblr @softcoverwords


	6. You're the harmony to every song I sing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPLIED SEXUAL CONTENT - this chapter contains implied smut but as usual I have put a warning banner so you'll be able to skip it!  
> Enjoy!

Moving houses was never an easy feat; and it did not become any easier when it was the Interceptors who were moving.

Starling carefully placed the two boxes she had been carrying on the floor, looking around at the mountains of cardboard that littered their new headquarters. Their names and house locations scribbled over, and she could see some doodles she was sure Harper had done.

Weeks had passed since that day, Resurrection day as people had so lovingly nicknamed it; and things were slowly falling into place - somewhere in those weeks her squadron had coming knocking on her door; brandishing flyers for houses on sale and wild ideas of moving.

Her idea was for them to take some time off, for her to continue with solo missions and working on her own so they could take their time, spend time with their families; however, they had other ideas.

“Will you stop that!”

Starling sighed when she heard Cami yell; resting her hands on her hips, ready for whatever fight she was going to mediate - soon enough the red haired appeared carrying two more boxes but thankfully, she was alone.

“What’s wrong this time?” Starling asked, turning to the other.

“Caspar’s existence” Cami grumbled, putting down the boxes and plopping down next to the nearest mountain “His mother gave birth to him the wrong way”

“Don’t insult Mrs. Evans” Starling smirked at the way Cami leaned in defeat against a couple of boxes.

“Yeah, poor Mrs. Evans” Cami sighed, reaching for Starling who kneeled down and let the other grab her hand and continue with her dramatics “It’s not her fault that her son grew up to be an annoying little shit”

“Who’s an annoying little shit?” Caspar’s voice echoed the house and he entered carrying more boxes, stopping once his eyes landed on the two on the floor “Starling, please tell me whatever this resurrection spell is, stopped working on Cami”

“Be nice” Starling warned, slapping Cami over the head when the other silently started mocking Caspar “and please stop arguing with each other”

“Yes, Starling, tell them!” Avery and Harper yelled from outside and Starling let out another sigh; this was going to be a long day.

It was. Oh, it was a long day of carrying boxes, fixing the house, separating Cami and Caspar and, probably most tiring of all, deciding who was going to stay in which room.

Starling had been showering, letting the warm water fall on her shoulders and wash away all the tension that had accumulated over the day; running a hand through her hair to pull it back as she took a large gulf of air before diving under the stream of the shower head – the noise drowning all her thoughts and the world around her.

When she came back out, she heard the screams and yells that echoed throughout the house, made worse by how empty the house still was.

“Starling will murder you all if you don’t stop screaming!”  
“Avery is hogging the best room!”  
“I’m not hogging the best room; I just think that I should have it since it has more space for a makeshift lab and you know how I need a makeshift lab!”  
“We have an office”  
“Caspar, stop siding with Cami”  
“You say that because you are hogging another nice room too”

“Dad was right” Starling sighed, glancing at the bathroom door and dreading the moment she would have to exit “They are children”

She did have to exit the bathroom eventually, the yelling getting louder as she turned off the water and step out of the shower. She dried herself with the soft towel, put on her leggings and top and opened the door – braving the chaos outside.

“What’s going on here?”

The screams only got more intense, this time screeches of fake fear as she appeared, Cami running into the room she had been desiring - screaming she had claimed it as her own.

“That’s the biggest room!” Avery yelled, running after her and Starling took that opportunity to close the door after them, grabbing the knob and pulling as hard as she could to keep the other two inside – Harper and Caspar laughing behind her.

“What a great idea! If you share a room, we can have an office and a lab!” Starling yelled, making sure she was heard over the complaints and laughs of her squadron.

When she finally let the two women out, they were silent; glaring at their team leader and waiting for Starling to say anything else.

“Now that’s how I like to hear this house”

“Boring?” Cami retorted and Starling raised a finger in warning.

“Peaceful”

“You’re hogging the room and that’s a bad leader mood” Avery pointed out and Starling chuckled, turning to walk away and into the kitchen – some tea will do her good.

“Oh, I don’t want that room” Starling informed “I just want all of you to quiet down”

She didn’t hear any more screams; not while she was boiling the water, not while she sat on the floor sipping on her tea surrounded by maps and files – she only heard them again when it was time for her to choose her own room.

They were all congregated in the hall, discussing pros and cons of each room to each person and Starling did not understand what the difficulty was in choosing a room – maybe there was something that she was missing; but then again this was her squadron, she knew them to be dramatic.

“At least you’re not fighting” Starling smiled, leaning against the wall and taking a sip of her tea “Finally settled on a room?”

“You’re the weak link here” Avery pointed out and Starling took another sip of her tea, raising an eyebrow in question “We need to know what room you would want so we can figure things out”

“I’m good with any room”

“That’s not an answer”

Starling sighed and looked around, analysing the rooms; she really would be fine with any of the rooms, though there was this one with a window facing south, meaning she would have beautiful sun light all day long – she didn’t even mind it was the smallest room.

“That one” Starling pointed out, taking another sip of her tea.

“I’m claiming this one as my own then” Cami yelled, trying to run into the larger room once again but being stopped as Starling pulled her by the back of her shirt.

“Easy, fury” Starling spoke “Is everyone okay with Cami getting this room?”

Avery looked like she was going to argue but sighed and walked away, leaning against the doorway of the room next to the one Starling had chosen for herself – “I’m getting this one”

Harper smiled and walked off too, choosing his own room and no one seemed to have any issues with his choice. Caspar was the only one left, and unfortunately for Starling’s patience, he did have a problem with Cami’s choice.

“I want that room”

“Take it from me!” Cami yelled, raising her fists and Starling had to slap them away lightly before a fight could break out between the two.

“Alright, that’s it!” Starling pinched the bridge of her nose to the entertainment of her already settled squad mates “Whoever wins a race around Mesa wins this room”

Caspar and Cami were out of the house and on their skimmers before Starling could even add anything else; if she had any rules, they were useless now. She watched as the two sped off on their skimmers, leaving blessed silence behind.

“What now?” Harper asked, watching the skimmers disappear.

“I’m going to sleep” Starling shrugged, smiling when she heard Avery howl in laughter from her room “I honestly do not care who gets the room”

She found out in the morning that Cami had managed to get the room when she opened the door of said room and looked inside, seeing the red headed sprawled on the bed. Caspar, on the other hand, was sleeping on the sofa – and she was torn between finding out how he ended up there or not finding out at all.

\- - -

Master Anarchis wasn’t one to let things go past her, she was an incredibly perspective woman – it’s how she raised her empire. She was especially attentive when it involved the ones she cared about.

Aiden’s get aways continued; and despite the young man believing that he went unnoticed, she was very much aware that he was disappearing – and she knew that it was to that Sky Knight, or so things added up to.

Before speaking with him and making any decision, she needed to investigate further and that meant that this time, she would follow him where he went - she wasn’t the biggest fan of following people around, it was never the best way to teach them something, but right now, a certainty was needed before facing Aiden.

Following him led her to Terra Mesa; her suspicions getting confirmed as soon as she saw the terra emerge from the clouds.

“Master Anarchis, would you like us to make communication or attack the terra?”

“No need” Anarchis answered, standing from her seat as the talon bowed “I’m taking a lone stroll, that’s all”

Aiden stood in a small clearing, overlooking the open sky as the clouds went by lazily; he was alone and silent, she could see in his eyes that he was pondering something. Soon, the sound of a skimmer echoed and, not too late after, the woman she had been expecting exited from the trees and bushes.

Starling Williams, as she remembered, Sky Knight of the Interceptors, stood tall besides Aiden, a soft smile in her face and a mischievous look in her eyes – mirrored by the look in Aiden’s own eyes. A lean woman with soft features, the purple hair and green eyes.

She was beautiful, Anarchis wouldn’t say otherwise.

Anarchis gently removed a crystal from the pockets of her robes, and with a soft and small movement of her wrist, she waited as the crystal changed her appearance; the colour and length of her hair, the wrinkles on her face became less, her staff turned into an old cane and her robes became a less vibrant shade of red – like any elder civilian.

She created a crash, calling the young couple’s attention. She watched as Aiden and Starling stopped, standing in alert, realizing immediately that they were not alone – however, she waited, not wanting to show herself but wanting them to find her.

She heard their weapons activate, the soft sound of the crystal’s power; she was surprised to not hear them move towards her, only knowing they had when the foliage parted away and she came face to face with Aiden’s red blade and the woman’s purple nun chucks.

“Oh, my apologies, my sweeties” Anarchis smiled, her voice sounding much higher in pitch than usual “I tripped, didn’t mean to scare you”

“Ma’am, are you alright?” Starling questioned, the young woman quickly putting away her weapon and kneeling besides her; fussing and making sure she was alright.

Aiden seemed much more suspicious; putting away his weapon but not making any move to help her – however proud she was that he would think and question someone’s intentions in this situation, she hoped he would show more compassion to someone who should remind him of herself.

It was in these moments that she realized how the war had hardened him after she left.

“What were you doing walking around here, anyway?” Aiden asked and Anarchis couldn’t help herself, aiming her cane at the young man’s head who complained in pain.

“Do you speak in the same manner to your mother, young man?” Anarchis complained, trying to hit him with the cane again when he grumbled curses at her; but now he was much more attentive and able to escape her.

“I’m sorry” Starling grimaced, trying to wave Aiden away from the two of them “He can be a bit difficult”

“I imagine why” She smiled knowingly, watching as Starlings demeanour changed - a sad look falling on her face for a mere moment before she smiled softly again.

“If you could-”

“Oh, don’t worry, my dear” Anarchis smiled, combing through the young woman’s purple hair to reassure her “Ah, to be young and in love”

That seemed to get a smile out of Aiden who had been glaring away with his arms crossed, but now a small smile made his way onto his lips as his eyes landed on Starling. They truly were young and in love.

“Now, time for me to go” Anarchis spoke, standing with the help of the young woman “Leave you two be”

Anarchis walked away, feeling their eyes on her; when she was out of sight, she returned to her own visage, smiling and looking back as she heard laughs – they would be fine.

When she returned to Cyclonia, Lark was in her office; leaning over maps and imperial documents; the teen looked up when she entered, her face breaking in relief.

“Grandma” Lark sighed, standing to envelop her in a hug “I was told you went out”

“I went to check a small doubt I had” Anarchis reassured her granddaughter, placing a soft kiss on her forehead “Nothing much”

“You could have asked Dark Ace to go with you” Lark grumbled, sitting again and rearranging the papers on her desk.

“It was Aiden that I went to check” Anarchis informed, looking over her granddaughter’s shoulder to inspect what she was doing “I thought quadrant was peaceful”

“The Sky Knights attacked-” Lark started before stopping herself, slowly turning to look at her “Aiden?”

“He has a girlfriend”

Anarchis knew she was in for a lot of entertainment when she saw the look that fell on the other’s face – the look of devilish amusement.

\- - -

There were many ways Ace had wished that the Interceptors found out about him and Starling, really; but the least one was when he was getting out of their headquarters – opening the door just as they had touched the doorknob to enter the house.

It was apparent from the looks they gave him that not only they knew what he was doing there, they were not pleased about it either.

“Starling” Ace called, not getting any answer from the woman he had left in her room to her own devices.

There were many ways Starling had planned to tell her squadron about her and Ace, she had thought them over during her insomnia nights, during long breakfasts while the others slept – however, she wasn’t expecting for it to happen the way it did.

“Starling!”

“What, Ace?” Starling sighed, pulling her top over her head and leaving the room “Can’t you find your way to-”

She stopped mid-sentence when she saw them standing there; Ace holding the door open while her squadron stood at the entrance – Caspar and Cami glaring at Ace, Harper staring unsurely into the nothing and Avery’s eyes were locked straight with Starling’s and her heart sunk.

“Shit”

“Yeah, shit sounds about right” Avery was the first to speak, walking past Ace and into the house, leaving the other staring after her “Care to explain?”

Starling stood there in silence, lost for words – nothing in her head sounded right. No way to explain this sounded plausible. It was in that moment that she realized that she hadn’t been hiding this because it was too early for them, she was hiding because she wasn’t ready to admit it.

Admit she had fallen again. For the same man she had sworn to kill.

“So?” Avery pressed, hands resting on her hips, assuming the angry motherly role she always took on when it was Starling that was in trouble; and Starling could barely speak.

“Sit down, please” Was the only thing she managed to croak out “It’s a long story”

Starling’s weak tone, the apprehensive look on Ace’s face, it seemed to convince the others who entered the house and sat on the sofa – waiting patiently for the couple to speak. Starling started, explaining carefully how they had come to meet again, the secret meetings and the missions. The crashes and the hidings.

“How long?” Cami asked, a serious tone that was rare for the other “How long has this been going on?”

“Uh” Starling muttered, unusually lost, looking at Ace for help “4 months, give or take?”

“4 and a half, I think”

“The two of you aren’t even sure!” Caspar scolded and Starling winced.

“We haven’t been exactly counting” Ace retorted, and she immediately regretted having let him stay for the explanation.

Caspar and Ace had never been the best of friends; civil, sure, but never close. They walked on egg shells around each other and everyone tried to prevent them from getting into a fight – and that was the last thing they needed right now.

“Alright, alright, enough” Starling spoke, raising her hands to try and placate the two “No fighting”

“I have forgiven him” Harper shrugged, breaking the silence he had been in, as he got up and walked towards the kitchen – leaving the group shocked and wide eyed.

“I beg your pardon” Starling questioned, turning to watch as Harper mingled around in the kitchen, preparing his tea – she knew him to not be the best at speaking about his emotions, she recognized this as his coping mechanism.

“Back when Repton attacked us, I was alive when he saved you”

Starling froze in her spot, her mind reeling with what she had been told – he was alive, she could have saved him.

“You were alive” Was the only thing that she managed to creak out.

“Don’t go blaming yourself now, Starling” Harper smiled, straining the tea leaves “I was barely alive, there was no way you or warrior knight over there could do anything to help”

Starling didn’t know what to say, just stood there in silence waiting for the other to continue.

“I remember, vaguely, seeing him grabbing you, warning Repton” Harper sighed, finally taking a sip of the tea “I knew he would take care of you; I just didn’t expect it to be this way”

“This wasn’t planned” Ace spoke, and Harper shrugged unbothered.

“Still happened, is still dangerous” Harper mused, letting a little smile finally climb onto his lips “Ultimately, I just want you two to be careful”

Starling smiled, preparing to say something before she was barrelled by Cami who enveloped her and Ace in a hug.

“You assholes!” Cami yelled, and Starling chuckled at Ace’s wince “You two always loved each other!”

“Alright, enough, enough!” Starling spoke, waving Cami away with a faint blush.

“Aw, look, Starling is blushing!” Avery pointed out “Maybe I could even pretend you haven’t hidden this from us”

“Ace” Caspar’s voice was like a bucket of cold water over everyone’s excitement “You have a second chance to make it right with her, don’t fuck it up”

“Commander Dark Ace”

Before Ace or Caspar could add anything else, Ace’s radio sparked to life as a warning came in – the man landing a small kiss on Starling’s temple before making his way out of the door, barking order to his radio.

“Don’t forget those maps!” Starling whispered after him and the man rolled his eyes at the fourth reminder in a row that she had aimed at him.

The headquarters were enveloped in silence as they heard Ace’s skimmer rumble to life and fly away; only interrupted by Harper’s comment.

“This tea is terrible; I really shouldn’t make tea while talking about emotions”

That caused a wave of laughter to take over their house.

  * \- - **[Skip here if you don't want to read implied sex]**



It didn’t take too much for Starling to find her way into Cyclonia’s own training grounds after following Ace’s directions; and it didn’t take too long for her to hear his voice echoing towards her – she followed it, walking into a hallway, passing by empty classrooms and training rooms until she found him.

“Can anyone tell me how to properly perform the invasion tactic we just saw?”

Starling leaned on the doorway, watching as Ace rested against a desk, listening attentively to a trainee who had raised their hand, excitedly answering the Commander’s question. She could see Ace glancing at her, looking her up and down before he recognized her in the talon uniform and mask – a small smirk making his way up to his lips.

“Very well, cadet” Ace spoke to a smiling cadet before turning back to her “Can I help you?”

The cadets finally noticed her, turning in their seats to look at her and Starling assumed an upright position, not wanting to give anything away. She could see their questioning looks and their theories building inside their heads.

“I have a message for you, Commander” Starling spoke, smiling under the mask “It’s important”

“Class is over for today” Ace dismissed, standing from where he had been leaning against his desk “I want a 10-page essay on evasion flight tactics”

Starling could see by the kids’ reactions that this amount of homework was unusual, and she wondered what kind of hell the man imposed on the teens. He really was an evil man.

“Yes, sir” With that the kids were springing out of their seats and emptying the classroom; Starling could make out whispers of “He’s in a good mood” and “I bet that’s his girlfriend”

In hindsight, Starling should have really paid more attention to those whispers, and she really should’ve closed the door of the classroom as she entered – but alas, she did not. One more instance to add to the growing list of moments where her better judgement was clouded by the man.

“Well, well” Ace smoothed “Look who decided to pay a visit to enemy territory”

“You have something I’m interested in” Starling hummed, walking towards a desk and flipping through the sheets of paper the students had left behind – long essays on flight tactics and combat “You torture these kids”

“They have to learn”

“I didn’t pin you as a teacher” Starling smirked, remembering their time back in the Sky Knight academy and the headaches they had caused “If anything, you would be the opposite”

“One learns to be and respect those of power” Ace shrugged, and Starling glanced at him, her smile faltering. They weren’t the same they were back then, nor were they the same as they had been that day 10 years ago – the war had hardened them into something they didn’t recognize anymore but somehow fit together.

“Boring” Starling booed, sitting on top of one of the student desks, a smirk snaking upon her lips “boo”

“I am boring, am I?” Ace smirked back, walking closer and removing her uniform required googles and mask “Miss Perfect”

“Ew, you ruined it” Starling groaned at the nickname, the one Osprey had so bitterly chosen for her as a way to show her hatred for Starling; as she pushed Ace away from her “Asshole, go away”

“Oh no, no” Ace chuckled, not letting the woman escape him, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, forcing her legs to wrap around his hips “I’ll show you boring”

With that his lips crashed on hers and she stopped her struggled to get away, instead grabbing his collar and pulling him towards her; her tongue sneaking inside his mouth – it was when he was leaning them down over the desk that they heard the high shriek and angry whispers.

The two of them froze in place, wide eyed – they really should have been paying more attention to what was around them. In a swift movement, Ace detached from her and ran to the doorway, catching by surprise the small group of students that had gathered there.

“You brats” Ace gritted out and Starling, even in her haste to put on her mask, could hear the shrieks and quick mumbles of apologies.

“We’re sorry, we didn’t mean to interrupt, we will be quiet about your girlfriend, fiancé, wife?” Had the situation be other, Starling would have burst into laughter by now; the panic in the kid’s voice was hilarious.

“Don’t punish them too much” Starling spoke, walking to the commotion; lowering the pitch of her voice, lest the students recognized her later.

“What was it that I gave them, 10 pages?” A nod “Another 20 pages should suffice”

“20 pages that’s a crime!”  
“Sir, we can’t do that in one day!”

A raised eyebrow from Ace was all it took for the group to disband and hurry away from them; soon disappearing in the corridors.

“We really should have learned to be careful” Starling sighed “We’ve been caught enough times”

“Come on, let’s get you those maps” Ace sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

They made their way through cyclonian corridors, towards Ace’s quarters; Starling remembered her way around from when she had been undercover before, she recognized where she was – though, for her sake and the sake of her sanity, she had kept far from his quarters or him in that time; preferring to work closely with Cyclonis.

Getting caught didn’t seem to have put a damper on Ace’s ideas, and as soon as they were through the door of his quarters, they were on each other – armour clanking to the floor, carefully removing Ace’s arm aid; tongues battling as Ace walked Starling towards the bed, letting her fall on it as soon as the back of her knees touched the edge.

“Oh, this is a comfortable bed!” Starling sighed, running her hands slowly across the dark red duvet.

“Compared to that springy old mattress you sleep in, everything is comfortable” Ace grumbled back, pulling the uniform shirt over his head. Starling leaned back on her elbows, taking in the other’s toned body, the well-built abs.

“Interested?” Ace smirked, kneeling the remove her boots and Starling couldn’t help but smirk back.

“Maybe” Starling teased, resting her leg over his shoulder; watching as her peppered kisses up her leg, his hands snaking under the uniform shirt “If you do a good work down there”

Starling yelped when Ace grabbed her tights and pulled her towards him, unbuttoning her pants with quick fingers.

“Are you doubting my skills?” Ace enquired, the devilish tone and look in his eyes sending shivers down Starling’s spine; pulling her pants down her legs, leaving little bites behind.

“A dog who barks doesn’t bite, Acey” Starling bit her lip, a loud moan escaping her when she felt his warm tongue on her.

  * \- - **[It's safe to read from here for sensitive audiences]**



Ace observed the woman laying beside him on the bed - her head was resting on his arm, long purple air sprawled across it a tickling his skin; her green eyes were hidden by her eyelids, tainted with soft purple eyeshadow that was now smudged slightly; hugging the sheets to herself with a pleased smile.

“Star”

Starling opened her eyes as he called, turning her head to look at him, a soft smile blossoming on her lips – “Yes, Aiden?”

His answer was to place a kiss on her lips, feeling her smile before she placed a gentle hand on his cheek; her fingers tangling in his dark hair and combing it softly. When they parted, Starling looked into Ace’s eyes, the shade of red made more prominent as the light of the red cyclonian sky shone into the room.

  * \- -



“I’m back” Starling warned as she entered the house, balancing the various maps under her arms – from the moment she opened the door the smell of Avery’s baking hit her.

“Starling!” Cami greeted, raising her arms in the air from where she was sitting in the kitchenette island “Did you get the maps?”

Starling smirked and waved one of the maps before placing the bundle down on the sofa; sitting on a kitchen stool beside Cami.

“How was the mission?” Cami asked with a smirk, attempting to steal cake batter from Avery who slapped her hand away “How was Ace?”

“Good” Starling smirked back, taking advantage of Avery being distracted to successfully steal batter “As usual”

“Are we talking about Starling’s criminal boyfriend?” Caspar questioned as he entered the kitchen, successfully stealing batter from the mixing bowl.

“Yes” Avery spoke, failing to hit the two thieves who kept stealing batter from the bowl, to her and Cami’s demise “We are talking about how he is good at sex” 

The three young women smiled and cheered as Caspar gagged at Avery’s retort.

“You guys are disgusting!”

  * \- -



Missions were never easy, especially a first mission after a long time of being away from the field; so, the squadron was staffed when they returned – even Starling herself was tired out. Harper complained it was because she spent the whole mission worrying about them and leading, overworking herself unnecessarily.

Starling thought, they needed a holiday.

“You should go spend some time with Ace”

Starling looked up from where she was laying sprawled on the floor to look at Avery as she suggested her little getaway – “Excuse me?”

“We’ve been away for a month on the mission” Avery explained, taking another sip from her tea and fixing the towel wrapped around her hair “You should spend some time with him”

“What about you guys?” Starling asked, leaning on her elbows, pushing away Cami who had been clinging to her.

“I was thinking the four of us could go on our own adventure” Avery smirked “A trip around the Atmos, get acquainted with everything new”

“Now that sounds fun!” Caspar spoke, raising his head from where he had been hiding in in his arms on the kitchen island “Much more fun than being stuck with Mr. criminal”

Starling was going to say something, try to ease Caspar into a nicer attitude towards Ace but Cami’s fake moans and Caspar’s gags were enough – why ease him into it when Cami could just be Cami?

It was that way that she ended up on the edge of cyclonian territory, on a little piece of land that had previously been used as a checkpoint but now seemed abandoned; waiting for Ace to come meet with her.

She watched the dark clouds make their way lazily over the red sky, despite what everyone might have thought, everything was calm and quiet – the only noise being the distant rumble of thunder from the constant storm that hovered the tower of Cyclonia.

She asked herself if the people who lived here didn’t miss the blue skies.

Her thoughts where interrupted as Ace flew past her and Starling knew to follow him; there was no need to stop there, plus, it was more chance they would get caught. She followed after him to a small terra on the outskirts of the territory, with a small scattering of houses – as they landed, they made their way across the terra and soon reached a small house.

The house wasn’t well cared of, comparing to the others – some of the paint was chipping away, the windows were completely closed off and the small garden in the front told that the owner did not live there.

As they entered the garage, the scenario was different – despite full, everything was organized; another skimmer waited inside, missing parts that laid on a table not to far away.

“Truly it is your house” Starling mused, dismounting her skimmer while she took a look around “The garage looks way better than the rest of the house”

“I don’t live here” Ace explained, dismounting his own skimmer “I come here when I want a bit of peace, I thought this was the best place for us to come to; at least no one will bother us”

Starling smiled and both walked more into the house, and Starling’s inklings proved right – the garage looked way better than any other part of the house did.

“How do you expect us to stay here?” Starling exclaimed, getting an eye roll from Ace.

“You could start by helping open the windows” Ace grumbled.

It didn’t help, especially when Starling opened the window of the bedroom and, as the light streamed in, she realized the bed lacked sheets.

“Ace”

“Yeah?” Came the answer from the lower level of the house.

“Where are the sheets of the bed?”

A smile broke on her face when she got silence in response, knowing he had forgotten the little detail; slow steps echoed throughout the house and soon Ace was staring into the bedroom.

“Do we at least have food?” Starling asked and Ace’s groan as he walked angrily down the stairs was her answer.

Starling couldn’t remember when it was the last time she had ordered food but here she was, sitting on the dinner table, her legs resting on Ace’s legs as they ate out of takeaway boxes, with a couple of lost cutlery they managed to find in the drawers of the kitchen.

They talked about everything and anything – from Starling’s mission, to Ace’s work the past month, how he got the house, how living back with the squadron was. There was a comforting feeling of warmth and domesticity, a dangerous and addicting feeling she didn’t want to leave.

“Well, what brilliant idea do you have for sleeping arrangements?” Starling inquired with a smirk, complying when Ace pulled her to sit on his lap.

“What, are you planning to sleep now?” Ace teased, leaving a trail of kisses and small bites up her neck.

“Give me a reason not to”

Starling should note that teasing Ace usually ended in terrible choices made by the two of them, as this time was no different. She didn’t remember that small fact when Ace grabbed her, crashing his lips against hers – she only remembered when they both fell on the couch and a cloud of dust sprang into the air on impact, throwing the two of them into a coughing fit.

“Shit” Ace complained as they rolled over onto the floor, the naked hardwood floor “Ouch”

Despite the pain and uncontrollable cough, Starling couldn’t help but smile – it was going to be a long night.

  * \- - **[Skip here if you don't want to read implied sex]**



While Ace worked on her skimmer, as he had promised long ago; Starling made it her mission to go to the nearest store and get anything essential to the house – she was not going to sleep another night in her uniform and under an emergency blanket from the survival pack of Ace’s skimmer.

Ace didn’t have the courage to argue against the woman’s rampaging mission.

“I’m back” Starling announced as she parked Ace’s skimmer, taking the many paper bags from the back.

“You better not have ruined my skimmer like you did yours” Came Ace’s muffled answer from somewhere behind her ride “This poor child”

“It rides so smooth” Starling bemused, giggling when Ace’s head popped out from behind her skimmer to glare at her.

“Starling Williams, I swear on Atmos that I will leave you if you ruined my skimmer”

“Your baby is fine” Starling groaned with a roll of her eyes before disappearing into the house – Ace didn’t bother to go after her, best to stay out of her way when she had an idea in her head.

She appeared maybe half an hour next, with a different set of clothes, leaning on the doorway to stare at him.

Starling took that time he was focused on her skimmer to take him in; the white vest shirt that did little to cover anything, now dirty with grease, his toned back, the strong arms and the long hands that moved with expertise as he fixed the ride, the messed hair, the jeans that hugged his hips.

“Don’t eat me up all in once, Star” Ace smirked, moving to pick up a tool before crouching back down “Small bits”

“I can handle you fully”

“Doubt that”

“Aiden”

“Yes, Star?” Ace asked, turning in time to see Starling removing her top, beckoning him with her hands.

“If you keep this up, I’m never going to finish fixing that poor skimmer of yours” Ace smiled, walking towards the woman, her back against the wall as he rested his hands on her hips.

“Tire me out then” Starling teased, leaning up to place a soft and brief kiss on the other’s lips “Maybe that way I can’t bother you”

“You don’t know what you are asking for” Ace growled, picking her up and hoisting her against the wall, biting her neck – smirking when a moan left Starling’s lips.

His hands sneaked up her body, grabbing her hands and holding them above her head as she held herself up by wrapping her legs around his hips. He had just held Starling’s wrists together with one hand, using the other to hold her face, not letting her escape his lips when her radio sparked to life.

“Lightning to Starling”

Both widened their eyes as Lightning’s voice echoed around the garage, she could see rage starting to boil in Ace’s eyes – maybe it was irresponsible but Starling’s course of action was to pull Ace to her, wrapping her legs around him tighter and crashing their mouths together.

That seemed to remind him of where his focus should be as he moved his hips against her, but their little session didn’t last long because Lightning’s voice continued calling through the radio; soon followed by Avery’s and that one Starling couldn’t ignore – detaching herself from Ace.

“Yes, I’m here” Starling spoke into the radio, trying not to sound breathless.

“Sorry, Starling, everything is fine” Avery sighed, sounding sincerely apologetic “We decided to stop on the Condor thinking we could get a lift to our next exploring destination, but Lightning hasn’t stopped annoying us to call you, we tried to stop him but-”

“It’s alright, Avery” Starling sighed, massaging her temples “and why does Lightning have such an urgency in calling me?”

“They said you were on a solo mission” Lighting spoke, and she could feel the change of Ace’s mood in the air “Will you be alright?”

“That bastard-” Ace growled lowly, and Starling shushed him silently.

“Yes, I’ll be fine” Starling groaned “I survived solo missions for ten years, I can handle this one too”

“Are you sure?”

“Lightning Strike, I’m turning off this radio to prevent any future calls from you to question my abilities, for the sake of your own life” Starling spoke, her anger slipping through her tone, she could hear mumbles and ohs in the background “Please, stop annoying my squadron”

“What if they need to call you?”

“They know where to call to” That was the last of it, with that she turned off the radio and the garage stilled into silence.

She had only time to take two breaths before Ace was on her, turning her to him and crashing their lips together “That’s my girl”

  * \- - **[It's safe to read from here for sensitive audiences]**



It was after long work days like this that Ace wished he could travel back to that weekend, that he could ride to that house with takeaway boxes and there would she be – he tried to tell himself that no, he wasn’t completely enamored with her again, but oh, he was.

That’s when a knocked landed on his door, one he thought in ignoring but it kept coming; forcing him to stand up from his bed and open the door – to let in none other than Cyclonis.

“Alright, admit it” Cyclonis ordered, leaving him immensely confused.

“Admit what?” Ace asked, watching Cyclonis rampage around his room, opening and closing drawers, examining his bathroom and wardrobe “Would you please stop going through my stuff?”

“Admit it, Aiden”

“Admit what, Lark?” Ace sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sat back on his bed “What do I have to admit?”

“You have a girlfriend”

Ace sat there with his eyes wide, looking at the young teen who kept rampaging around; his attention was only drawn by Master Anarchis entering the room, sending a small wink his way. He was going to open his mouth to speak but she shook her head slightly, mouthing a later to him – a conversation he would not be able to run from.

Right now, it seemed he could have a little bit of fun.

“What makes you think that?” Ace smirked and Lark stopped going through a random box of weapons in his drawer to glare at him.

“Grandmother confirmed” Lark pointed out “Who is she?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know” Ace chuckled, laying back down with a smug smirk, listening as Lark kept on asking questions that went unanswered – this was his favourite moments with her, moments where she was only Lark.

Maybe the day wasn’t so bad.

  * \- -



“Starling”

Starling looked up from where she was kneeling by the toilet to see Cami and Avery enter the bathroom, worried looks on their faces.

“You alright?” Cami asked, sitting beside her and combing the runaway strands of Starling’s hair back.

“Nausea is gone, for now” Starling sighed, leaning on the wall and closing her eyes, hoping the nausea would be gone for good.

“Starling” Avery called and the purple haired opened one eye to peek at her “I think we should do a test”

“A test?” Starling enquired, opening her eyes fully now.

“A pregnancy test” Avery explained, crouching down next two the other two women “I have all the crystals we need; it would be a quick”

“I’m not pregnant”

“Starling, you have been more tired than usual this past month, nausea, headaches” Avery spoke, placing a comforting hand on Starling’s knee “It won’t hurt to do it”

Starling was too tired to argue with the other two, so she did the test; Avery was right, no harm in doing it – they would all be more at ease knowing for sure it was nothing. It was nothing.

That’s what she kept telling herself as the three of them sat on Starling’s bed waiting the result - it was nothing, it was nothing. It had to be nothing.

Starling laid on the bed, with Avery sitting on her left and laying crystals around and in her abdomen; Cami sat silently on the end of the bed, watching the crystal mage work. 

Starling could only look at the ceiling of her room, trying to calm her mind. That was until she saw a faint blueish light from the corner of her eye; glancing down to watch as the crystal resting on her abdomen shone brightly.

Her world stopped – she didn’t know much about crystals but she had studied general medicine in the academy, one of the many extra classes she had taken, she knew what crystals were used for medical purposes and how they worked – she knew exactly what that blue light meant.

“What does it mean?” Cami asked, and Starling gulped down the vile that she could feel climbing up her throat.

“Positive”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! If you made it here you know why I posted two chapters in one go - I though chapter 5 was too soft and bland on it's own so I wanted to post two calm chapters and end with an explosion - I'm a sucker for plot twists!
> 
> Also Ace has a teacher??? I know, I saw that on a fic long time back and had to make an ode to it! XD 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I hope it brought you a bit of happiness in the troubled times we live right now. Be safe and kind, everyone, we'll be alright and we'll make it through this. 
> 
> Remember, you can talk to me @softcoverwords on tumblr!


End file.
